


海洋 The Ocean

by 流岚 (sunnykatty)



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnykatty/pseuds/%E6%B5%81%E5%B2%9A
Summary: 认识他，了解他，爱上他。顺序怎样颠倒也好，完全不影响结局。——陈信宏关于三个平行世界的故事。看似独立，却有隐秘的联系。在不同时空，故事的结局还能相同吗？





	1. 引子

**Author's Note:**

> A bitter-sweet story  
部分BE警告

1995年12月31日，台大门外某青蛙撞奶店招牌下。

“同学你是nowhereman？”

“那你是monsterbalaja？”

“对。你好，我是大气科学系温尚翊。”

“我是经济系陈信宏。哎温同学，好像在哪里听过你的名字喔。”

“叫我怪兽就好。我也觉得你有点眼熟啊陈同学。”

“叫我阿信啦。好像社团招新的时候有见过你？我摄影社的。”

“……你们社团摊位是在我们旁边没错。”

“哈哈哈哈我想起来了，你是剑道社社长对吗？你们的口号不是‘西门吹雪踩脚底，舍他其谁温尚翊’吗？哈哈哈哈有够白痴。”

“那群北七真是……我请你喝撞奶啦，拜托你彻底忘掉。”

“谁听整个下午都不会忘的你放心。难道一杯撞奶就能解决问题吗？我还想吃前面那家宜兰葱饼，阿叔答应我晚些收摊的。”

新相识的陈信宏和温尚翊边走边吃，边说边笑，熟稔得像老友。

1996年12月31日，东区某酒吧门前。

“不管东南西北，只要走下去，一定能见到大海。”

“我不能等着海洋过来，只能自己走过去。”

“它就在那里，我总能到达。”

“所以暂时不要死。”

“我还不能死。”

“我不甘心。”

“活下去。”

“求求你活下去。”

跌跌撞撞不知走了多远，还没遇到海洋，陈信宏先一个踉跄倒在地上。在昏迷前的最后一秒，他想，难怪他喜欢的作家说梦想是月亮。看似明亮皎洁，温暖相陪，实则冷酷荒芜，高高在上。

1997年12月31日，住宅区某间卧室里。

“听，这首怎么样？你是巨大的海洋，我是雨下在你身上，我失去了自己的形状……你是谁，教我狂恋，教我勇敢地挑战全世界……”

“……”

“给点反应啊，你可是全世界第一个听众。”

“好听，而且歌词也太……”

“精彩？”

“传神又露骨。”

“……你想多了啦。”

“后面说到什么‘一样的身体’‘将爱情划界限’，我没理解错的话，是打算放在《拥抱》专辑里面吗？”

“希望是。刚写完，还比较粗糙，要再改改。”

“真好。说真的，非常棒！尤其第一句，怎么唱来着？”

“你是巨大的海洋，我是雨下在你身上。”

“你再完整唱一遍，我试试看伴奏——你要不要降个调？听来好辛苦。F调会好些吧？”

“……咳咳，是啦。听好。你是巨大的海洋，我是雨下在你身上……”

陈信宏唱歌，卷了本被自己涂涂抹抹分不出本来面目的社会系教科书当麦克风；温尚翊伴奏，弹着他们高中时结伴去买的木吉他。

两个人不约而同想到陈信宏写的歌词——这是全天下最完美的阵容。然而谁都没有说。


	2. 上

2006年11月28日，腾格里沙漠。

下午三点，天色阴沉，远方贺兰山连绵起伏的轮廓像是暂时静默的恶魔，不知哪一刻就将暴怒，把整个世界揉碎。两个年轻人在漫无边际的黄沙里并肩走着，北风刮到脸上如同刀割。

“这角度不错。”陈信宏举起相机，仔细比对光线和构图，指向一处看来没什么特别的沙丘，“怪兽，上去跳一个。”

御用模特温尚翊深一脚浅一脚地爬上沙丘，用尽全身力气对抗地心引力，向上跃起。干，鞋子里来回奔窜的全是沙子！

咔嚓，瞬间定格。

“你表情别那么痛苦，重来。”陈信宏大半个脸被镜头挡住，声音闷闷的。

温尚翊就再跳一次，两次，三次。

“OK！”陈信宏从相机后露出笑脸，兴高采烈地说，跟着又埋头琢磨些什么。

温尚翊蹦出了点汗，就摘下帽子，双手叉腰站在高处眺望。左边是沙，右边是沙，前面是沙后面还是沙，再怎么踮脚去望，也只有沙和天空而已。在这里，他们是两个人还是两粒沙，好像没什么所谓。

几年来他和陈信宏两人的生日旅行远远近近去了不少地方，这种风景倒是第一次见。新鲜归新鲜，但整日对着苍茫天地，难免无趣。

都怪他，一心想趁着旅游淡季来见识见识所谓“塞上江南”，结果一头撞进满目荒凉的大西北。好在陈信宏这人，玩心一起，哪怕将他扔到火星上也能自得其乐。沿途千篇一律的萧瑟景象到了他嘴里登时趣味横生，联系着什么“大漠孤烟直，长河落日圆”什么“黄沙百战穿金甲，不破楼兰终不还”，先别管诗人们是不是真的就在这儿写出名篇，想一想那硝烟四起的战场，都心生豪迈之气，恨不得立刻提剑上阵，杀个痛快。

所以不管去哪旅行，带上陈信宏准没错。前天下午在沙湖遇到的导游小姑娘和他聊得投机，一副只要陈信宏点头就毫不犹豫跟他走的样子。他那值得信任的气质与生俱来，这可不是温尚翊一个人的错觉。跟他走算什么，连性命都敢托付给他，全无犹豫。

温尚翊笑了笑，又深一脚浅一脚地走下去，把人从相机后面拽出来，说：“拍个合照吧。”

“不要。”陈信宏回绝得干脆。

温尚翊明知问一百次都是同样的回答，却抱着第一百零一次可能改变的希望。风太冷，他戴回帽子，扎紧围巾，拿指南针对了方向，问：“继续走么？”

陈信宏只定定地看着西边：“太阳出来了。”

要说是太阳出来了并不完全准确，乌云背后那坨半遮半掩的浅黄色物体也许只是太阳它病弱的二表哥，投射在沙上的人影几乎难以察觉。不过几天来受够糟糕天气的温尚翊还是忍不住想对那光源招手，大声呼喊我们在这里啊你快点过来不然冷死人了。

“坐一下吧，走累了。”陈信宏说坐就坐，一屁股一个坑，“温大爷来表演魔方还原怎么样？”

温尚翊坐在他旁边，感觉到屁股下面沙子流动。他脱了鞋把沙子倒干净再穿上，从书包里掏出魔方，随手扔给陈信宏，对方也稳稳接住，熟练地将它打乱。

“打乱也是技术活。”陈信宏说，“每次都要乱得有新意。”他左转右转，试图不让同色的色块相邻，虽然十有八九做不到。

温尚翊看着他跟二十六个色块较劲，凝神思索的样子好像在解哥德巴赫猜想。微弱的阳光照在他身上，一切自然极了，仿佛他们生来就该坐在离家几千公里外的沙漠里玩魔方一样。谁都没说话，风声里像夹杂了悠悠驼铃；周围只有黄色的沙漠和灰蓝色的天空，可没准下一秒一支驼队就会出现在地平线上。

也不知多久之后，陈信宏开心地宣布：“好了！”温尚翊就拿回魔方，仔细观察几秒钟，双手迅速拧动。

魔方也好，数独也好，温尚翊喜欢这种有确定答案的东西，就像他的职业，以理性和科学为基础，说来复杂，其实都有规律可循。

“我觉得我智商有问题。”陈信宏苦恼地说，“每次看你还原好了都觉得你超厉害的。”

温尚翊把颜色齐整的方块不断抛起又接住：“安啦，我也觉得自己超厉害的。”

“切！”陈信宏使劲一推，温尚翊顺势倒下去，沙漠表面不冷不热，沙质又细腻，躺着很是舒服。他索性闭眼，背朝黄沙面朝天，感觉到又干又冷的风呼呼地吹过，把暴露在外的皮肤中的水分全都吹走。每个干裂的表皮细胞都争先恐后地提醒他身在何处。

陈信宏坐着没动。而温尚翊躺在沙漠里，想着毫不相关的海洋气象。上星期为了把事情在休假前做完接连几天加班，那些数据表和气象图仿佛都刻在骨头上，没法抹去。他听到陈信宏说：“你知道吗，二十四史独缺的那一部就发生在这一带。”

又到陈教授讲座时间。温尚翊赶紧坐直了认真听讲。

“听过西夏王朝吗？”

“啊不是《天龙八部》里虚竹娶的西夏公主？”

“嗯，就是那个时代。西夏也算繁荣一时，但最后被蒙古灭朝，遭到屠杀，连正史都没给修。”

“好狠毒。”温尚翊心底一凉。

“想想看，一个快两百年的王朝，如果只在正史的角落或是野史里存在，该有多悲哀。明明有过辉煌，却留不下堂堂正正的痕迹。”

温尚翊一看陈信宏表情就知道他钻牛角尖了。是不是读书太多的人都有这些毛病？掉书袋，死硬派，揪住一点小情绪就不肯放下来。

“不过，留下痕迹又能怎么样？地球诞生几亿年，人类只不过存在了几万年，沧海一粟罢了。史书里能记载多少？也只是沧海一粟罢了。”陈信宏又说。

或者说人马座的人都有这些毛病？捉摸不定，喜怒无常，时而龟毛时而潇洒。

温尚翊没留意自己把自己也骂进去了。

陈信宏伸个懒腰：“等退休了有时间就研究历史吧，多好玩。”

“喂你昨天刚说退休要去学钢琴。”

陈信宏站起来拍拍屁股上的沙子：“到时候有的是时间。钢琴笛子黑管，历史经济哲学，全都学个遍！”

阳光毕竟是阳光。温尚翊想。他从头到脚都感觉到微微的暖意。

他们在傍晚时分走出沙漠，刚好搭上顺风车去市中心吃晚饭。这小城热闹得很，走在霓虹闪耀的步行街，仿佛随便推开一家店门就有啤酒倾泻而出似的。要不是第二天要早起赶火车，温尚翊也很想去酒吧喝酒看球。他站在“大优惠！嘉士伯啤酒买三送一”的横幅下挪不开脚步，三分钟后被陈信宏拉进连名字都没看清的小饭店。

“又是清真餐馆，完全没有猪肉……”温尚翊研究完菜单，觉得这地方的饮食和风景一样，来之前觉得牛羊肉很美味，可真的天天吃又难免腻味。

好在点菜向来不用他费心，没进门前陈信宏已经和老板攀谈过，一会儿老板就亲自端来一份热腾腾的手抓羊肉。他不得不承认，陈信宏和食品供应者打交道的能力不受对方性别年龄地域语言的限制，简直横扫全球。

“趁热吃，一定要蘸醋、加大蒜！”老板竖起大拇指。

陈信宏照做，一块羊肉进了嘴，整个人都不对了，脸上遍布“大满足”三个字。温尚翊见状食欲大增，赶紧夹一块，放上蒜瓣，点一点陈醋，送进口中细细品味。唔……还是留给陈信宏吃吧。他喜欢吃的就让他多吃些，反正温尚翊对吃食没那么讲究。

老板又陆续端来拌黄瓜、土豆馅包子和羊肉小揪面，温尚翊逐样尝过，放下筷子，看陈信宏还在专心吃手抓羊肉，连一滴醋沿着嘴角流下都浑然不知。他嫌弃地扔了张纸巾过去：“擦下嘴。别急，都是你的。”然后问老板要了瓶嘉士伯，喝下肚好像味道不太对。好重的酒味。再仔细看一看瓶身背后的中文标签，一句粗口梗在喉咙。

他X的嘉土伯！

陈信宏点头，腮帮子塞得满满的，努力嚼了咽了好几口才能说话：“是不是很有武侠小说的感觉？两个快意恩仇的剑客来到塞外的无名小酒馆，大块吃肉大碗喝酒，谈笑间人头落地。”

“你的酒碗呢？”温尚翊却想，要真是在刀光剑影的世界里也好，动不动就是生死关头，来点真情告白大概不会被对方嫌弃。

“以茶代酒呗。”他给自己倒了一碗茶，“怪兽生日快乐！”

“早上起床一次，午饭一次，现在还要来吗？过个生日老了三岁一样。”温尚翊拿啤酒瓶跟他碰，玻璃和陶瓷撞在一起声响清脆，“谢啦。”

陈信宏放下碗，再吃一块羊肉：“你有没有一种感觉，好像现在这一瞬间，会被记住很久？就和最好的朋友来到大西北啊，外面特别冷不过店里有暖气，吃着新鲜的羊肉喝着酒，规划一下未来，一切都很……很合时宜。冬天就该这么过。”

温尚翊就不说啤酒的事来扫他的兴了。

“这么说来日本的冬天倒是比台北的要名副其实。至少能看到雪。有次我去找一家不太出名的乌冬店，路上突然下雪，漂亮得不得了，进门抖落一身雪花，再来一碗热腾腾的吉列猪扒乌冬，哇！”

温尚翊喜欢听陈信宏说他在日本的见闻，比如东京某条巷子里的宇治酱配奶酪烧，比如神户街头邂逅的活脱脱就是直子的女生，比如百看不厌的哲学之道。他从日本回来几年了，回忆仍藕断丝连，每想起一些就重勾起旧日情绪。

“可那时候不知怎么就想起台北了，想到校门口那家老去吃的面线，突然有点鼻子酸。回家之后心情不太好，想找点音乐来听，可是流行歌曲这么多，却很少写乡愁。”

“情歌才有市场。这不就回到我们最开始讨论的所谓格局问题吗？”

“但难说乡愁是个体还是共通的情感。”

“有局限性，我就没怎么体会过。”他觉得可惜，为无法和陈信宏感同身受。

“那是你的幸运。”陈信宏眼神黯然，“唉，我不该说这些的，会把气氛搞砸。你多吃点。”

其实温尚翊没觉得有什么问题，和陈信宏认识这么些年来气氛搞砸的次数一只手就能数清。他埋头喝酒，只想快些搞定嘉土伯。而陈信宏好像被触动心事似的，犹疑地问：“怪兽，我一直想问你，大学毕业后很多人都逐渐不再联系，为什么我们没有？我这种人不算好相处，你又有那么多酒友，为什么还和我要好？”

温尚翊警惕地把到了嘴边的“因为其他人看不清你的好”咽下去，换了委婉的表达：“不是你‘这种’人，而是你‘这个’人啊。我活得太脚踏实地，而和你待在一起，感觉像在天上飞一样。”他为自己的语言艺术沾沾自喜。

他虽爱喝酒，性格却趋于保守，一路四平八稳地升学，工作也是踏实的科学研究。作为一个“计划外出生的小孩”，温尚翊喜欢计划一切，而陈信宏可以说是唯一的变数。他不按常理出牌，看似行差踏错，却往往让温尚翊感觉，“没错，陈信宏就是这样”。他好像能无条件接受陈信宏的一切言行。

不过这个捉摸不定的人，明明没喝酒，此时也双颊泛红，眼神闪烁，像是不胜酒力。

吃完回旅馆的路上，夜风冻人，温尚翊哆哆嗦嗦地快步走，陈信宏落在后面，一边走路一边用帽子围巾手套把自己裹得严严实实，然后说了一句什么。

“哈？”温尚翊放慢脚步，走在他身侧。

“我说，还没给你唱生日歌呢。”陈信宏扯开围巾露出嘴巴，飞快说完，又赶紧捂好，只有一双亮晶晶的眼睛暴露在空气里。

“那天不是唱过了吗？”温尚翊说的是他们离开台北前的生日派对，陈信宏一反认生的常态，谈笑风生中和温尚翊的朋友打成一片，那架势如果放在他们大学的时候，怕能写就一代万人迷的传说。

陈信宏拽着温尚翊向右拐：“那天又不是正日。”

“去哪？”温尚翊瞧着方向不太对。

“黄河。君不见黄河之水天上来……”陈信宏熟读诗词，张口就来。

“……你走错方向了。”温尚翊拽着陈信宏往回走。

夜幕之中的黄河宁静安谧，这一带河面窄，加之枯水期水流缓，难以感受到诗里所谓“奔流到海不复回”的气魄。大概因为天寒地冻，河边鲜有人影，连路灯灯光都显得黯淡而寂寥。他们找张干净的长凳坐下，陈信宏摘了手套从包里掏啊掏，摸出三根彩色蜡烛、一只打火机，还有一个被挤压变形的杯装蛋糕，也不知他什么时候买的。

温尚翊看着陈信宏忙东忙西，想着这家伙每年都绞尽脑汁给自己过生日，就非常感动；再想到自己也是同样费尽心思帮他庆生，顿时心安理得。他眺望几米开外的黄河，这两天所见的沙漠景象印在脑海中挥之不去，似乎眼皮一抬一闭都会掀起漫天黄沙。如果一辈子在沙漠里度过，岂不是根本想象不出海的存在？天地这么大，却没有海洋。

也许他是想念太平洋上那个小岛了。

温尚翊胡思乱想的时候，陈信宏已经准备完毕，三簇小小的火苗围绕着样子普通的蛋糕，燃烧得尽职尽责。陈信宏搓搓手，一边打拍子一边唱歌：“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝大怪兽生日快乐，祝你生日快乐！”孤零零的歌声在河岸飘荡。温尚翊不由得想象，那声波如果不受阻碍，会不会能传回到他们在台北的家。

“吹蜡烛吧。”陈信宏笑着说。这夜黑得仿若宇宙深处，而他的眼睛像是遥远的星辰一般闪着光亮。

温尚翊摇头：“我刚刚没许愿。你再唱一遍。”

“喂！”

温尚翊哈哈大笑。就冲几秒之内陈信宏由惊讶到恼怒变羞愤最后无奈的脸，也值了。

他们住的旅馆名曰黄河天下大酒店，总共二十来个房间，要么厕所漏水要么暖气失修，昨天入住的时候好一场折腾，最后选了只有一张大床的这间。反正他们俩没少一起睡过。

陈信宏坐在破破烂烂的地毯上收拾行李：“明天坐去兰州的火车要多久？”

“六个小时。”每次出门，行程都是温尚翊安排，几年下来他俨然自助游达人。

甩手掌柜陈信宏掰着手指计算时间，然后眼睛一亮：“那正好，我们还有两个桶面当午饭，下车可以好好吃一顿！”

“没问题。”

要不是亲眼所见，温尚翊也没法相信，眼前这个生龙活虎的家伙，有那么多次离死亡只一步之遥。他摇摇头把记忆中苍白瘦弱的陈信宏屏蔽掉，对上一张热切的脸：“你说我明天火车上看哪本书？《霸王别姬》还是《说唐诗》？”

“《说唐诗》吧，不用一次性读完。”

陈信宏抚着泛黄的旧书：“小时候被长辈逼着背诗也好，当时不懂没关系，等长大后遇到一定的契机，早年种在心里的诗就出来了。像需要特定场景唤醒的咒语一样，好神奇。”

“你自己怎么不写一首？”温尚翊从他手里把书抽出来，打开一页正是《将进酒》。

“我大学写的那些酸诗你又不是没见过，自己都不忍心再看。”陈信宏说着，声音变得温柔起来，“不过如果我有机会当个诗人，一定把爱人的名字藏在诗句里。那首诗不一定要人尽皆知，也不一定要放在诗集的显眼位置，只要有一首就行。”

“有这心思玩文字游戏，还不如勇敢说出来。”温大爷说。他做人从来坦坦荡荡。

“这世界上有很多种爱说不出口。”陈信宏将《霸王别姬》放进行李箱，合上盖子，“也许因为时代动荡身不由己，也许碍于世俗偏见，也许以为对方已经了解就不必多说……可就这么随着死亡而消灭又太不甘心，不如写下来，让个别聪明的读者了然于心。你想，假设大文豪陈某一生孤独只留下著作等身，几百年后一个读者读遍他的作品，从某一首不起眼的作品中发现蛛丝马迹——‘哇，原来陈公子爱着巫、伍家小姐！’然后诸多谜题随之破解，可惜谜团中心的那个人已经不在了。”他不禁入了戏，仰起头作出一派深情模样。

“伍家小姐？”

“随口说的。”陈信宏起身去卫生间，过了半分钟叼着牙刷出来，“你说，我们退休后去哪个剧团排话剧怎么样？”

“大文豪，你的兴趣有点宽泛。”

“那是因为我对世界怀有大爱。”陈信宏说得一本正经，唯独唇边的泡沫格外滑稽。

温尚翊在陌生的黑暗里瞪视看不见的天花板。他失眠了。

虽然刷了牙不过嘴里残留羊肉的膻味，而他却惦记着台北家里楼下那家麻辣锅。味道说不上有多特别，只是据陈信宏说他们家秘方腌制的猪脑是全台北第一。他和陈信宏常常半夜肚子饿了就下去吃个痛快，想必此时此刻也是生意爆棚。他埋怨自己过于机车，不管去哪旅游，时间久了就总想回家。结交新朋友也是，刚认识的时候可能非常投机，可是热乎劲儿过去后便疏于联系，到头来算得上知己的只有陈信宏一个。陈信宏很特别，他对此心知肚明。

他们睡前关了窗，但凛冽的风声毫不留情地穿透玻璃。温尚翊无奈地想，大概只要在北半球，冬天的感觉都一样。就像几年前的一个冬夜，他在房间用棉被把自己裹得严严实实，窝在电脑前和毕业后去日本读书的陈信宏上网聊天。本来有一句没一句地扯着近期听的专辑，聊到Nirvana和柯本，陈信宏突然说：“跟你说件事，答应我别太大反应。”

“说。”温尚翊第一反应是陈信宏交了女朋友要通知自己。可是简单的一句“我恋爱了”不至于五六分钟都打不完。光标孤零零地在窗口闪动。老迈的电脑抗议般低声轰鸣。

“我能理解柯本。太孤单了，只有死亡才能解脱。我也是。从高中就有这想法。有两年，除了做功课，剩下的时间都在想要怎么死。大学的时候好些，这阵子又犯老毛病了。每天都很痛苦，除了死掉，还能怎么办呢。”

温尚翊大惊，手一松，棉被滑落到脚边，潮湿的寒意倏地侵占他的全身。劝说的话还没来得及出口，又见陈信宏说：“也许自杀是我必须要走的路，一直都是。”字字冷静决绝，却也像是哀求。

温尚翊定了定心神，整理思路，然而敲打键盘的手指全部在剧烈颤抖，不知因为寒冷还是后怕：“我理解，你对痛苦比一般人敏感得多。如果只要求你活下去，也许是对你的折磨。但你有没有想过，你能活到现在，是多么小概率的事情？”

“小概率？”

“简单地估算，那两年一共700天，假设你每十天有一次想到死，那就是一共想了70次。而你每次都没有选择死，这样的概率，是1/2的70次方，等我算算。”他心算出大概结果，却仍按了计算器以确认，仿佛多一个零少一个零都会决定陈信宏的生死，“小数点后面跟着21个零，然后是8。”

屏幕那头的人显然沉默了，许久都没有回音。温尚翊心急如焚，立刻拨了长途电话给陈信宏。那电波由北向南横越陆地和海洋，架起脆弱的连接，好像一粒小石子都能将它击碎。

还好电话有人接。那人带着明显的哭腔说：“我现在接你电话的概率，是零点零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零八。”

温尚翊没有提醒他少数了一个零。他只重复道：“没错，你现在还能跟我说话的概率，是零点零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零八。”说得舌头都累。

“我明天还能联系你的概率，是零点零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零四。”

“对，你明天还能接我电话的概率，是零点零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零零四。”话音刚落，温尚翊暗叫不好。他这套歪理的漏洞可千万别被陈信宏发现。

还好陈信宏的数学课都用来睡觉了。他大概也得让舌头休息一会儿，顿了顿，才说：“我可真幸运。”

“每个人都有不幸的时候。如果选择结束生命，那就将不幸定格了。或者说，活着才有希望。”

“我懂你的意思。再怎么都不会走投无路到非死不可的地步，死亡只是选择之一。”

温尚翊不无自豪地想，同样的意思，从陈信宏口中说出来就像正中靶心的弓箭，优美而狠厉。

“你前几天不是还说要攒钱买新电脑吗？国际长途这么贵，快挂了，我们回线上聊。”

“喂陈信宏。”

“嗯？”

“我很生气。”温尚翊必须集中全身力量握住话筒直至指尖惨白而指节血红，才能让声音显得并不那么愤怒，或是慌张，“如果你带走我最好的朋友，我一辈子都不会原谅你。”

“才不会。除非我一把火把全世界的酒窖都烧得一干二净。”

信号不算好，温尚翊却听到陈信宏轻笑的声音，春风般拂过话筒，来到他的耳畔。他被逗得直笑，断断续续把话说完：“其实你不在的时候，我很少喝。”

“我又不是下酒小菜。”

他望着书桌右侧一片空白的墙壁——因为陈信宏之前说偶然买到Mr Children限量版海报所以特意留出位子——仿佛能看见陈信宏的笑颜。嘴角一勾，眼睛弯弯。

后来温尚翊陪陈信宏又聊了好久，最后道了晚安关上电脑也始终不放心，索性发条短信过去：“别怕。”妈妈从来都这么教育他的，男子汉顶天立地无所畏惧。如果陈信宏即将倾倒，他就帮他撑起天空。

当时陈信宏没有回复。他只当他睡了，自己却在冰冷的被窝里辗转难眠。其实如果拦不住陈信宏，他一辈子都不能原谅的是自己。

第二天陈信宏也没有回复。他并不担心，他相信陈信宏听进了那套概率论，而事后甚至不知自己的信心由何而来。他找了家旅行社咨询去日本的机票价格，盘算要多做一份兼职，或者先找舅舅借一笔旅费。

第三天温尚翊放学后回到住处。陈信宏和大包小包的行李在楼下等着他。

温尚翊始终记得那个下午阳光好得出奇，好像全世界的好阳光只有那么一片，全世界的开心的人轮流分享。陈信宏的眼睛折射着熠熠光彩，他说：“本来想说要不要游回来，不过有点远，我怕体力不支。”温尚翊想都没想，立即冲上前抱住对方。陈信宏可能被吓到，迟疑着回抱他。胸口有点热，心脏仿佛在燃烧，身体快要融化。他们紧紧相拥，一动不动，立地生根。他不仅抱着活生生的陈信宏，还得拽住他飘忽的灵魂别往鬼门关跑。

而他不记得他们如何松开了彼此。总之放手之后，陈信宏变戏法似的从外套口袋里掏出个魔方，说：“你最好的朋友给你的礼物。听说日本的魔方配色跟其他地方不一样。你不是喜欢做数独吗？跟魔方也差不多的样子。”然后他挠头笑了。阳光中他的头发泛着好看的金黄色。

于是这个魔方后来总能在温尚翊的书桌上和行李中占有一席之地。他确实喜欢数独，所以没太多时间玩魔方，只学了个初级玩法唬陈信宏。

这几年和陈信宏合租非常愉快，温尚翊其实已经隐隐有了和他长期住一起的打算，这想法未正式成型却来得非常天经地义，由不得他细想该如何定义他们的关系。

温尚翊听到几十厘米外陈信宏均匀的呼吸声，仿若春天的细雨，又像小时候从贝壳里听到的海浪。

他终于沉沉睡去。梦里，他和好友一起站上舞台，淹没在音乐、灯光、欢呼交织的海洋。

“怪兽，快醒醒，要赶不上火车了！”

被摇醒的人茫然坐起身来，头疼得快要炸开。被窝外面冷得刺骨，他想钻回去继续做梦。不，那不是梦，那是真实的生活。

“别睡了，还有半小时！”

温尚翊赶紧掀开被子穿衣服拿上行李，脑子里一片空白地跟着陈信宏赶去火车站，上车前幸运买到新鲜出炉的羊肉包子两只。他们穿过拥挤的人群，找到位子坐下，陈信宏微微喘气：“你怎么会睡过头？我还等你来叫我呢。”

温尚翊总觉得面前的人有些违和感，可是仔细观察，和昨天并无两样。

“没睡好吗？”陈信宏关切地问，他闻闻手中的包子，咬了一口，催促温尚翊，“快吃，很香！”

温尚翊犹豫着开口：“我做了奇怪的梦。”他的声音迅速消散在喧闹的车厢中，而在那之前，陈信宏睁大了双眼：“说来听听。”

“记得我去年跟你说，梦到我们和几个朋友组了乐团叫五月天吗？”

“我是万人迷主唱那个吗？”

“对。我又梦到了。”他甚至觉得“梦”这个词不妥。

“我也会啊，后来做的梦连着之前某个。第一次没吃进嘴的涮脑花第二次终于吃上了。”

“但……我觉得那是真实的世界。上次梦到的时候还不觉得，这次太真了，出的专辑名字我都记得，还有我们写的那些歌。就像真的发生过一样。”

就像真的发生过一样。那吉他和弦还响在耳边，那激烈鼓点还敲在心底，他们在录音室里度过多少日夜。闭上眼睛还能看到尽是涂鸦的砖墙，团员们倚在墙边笑看菜头粿和Luna打闹，麦架前有人咔嚓按下快门。

温尚翊下意识地摸自己的左手指尖。平滑，没有老茧。

随着一声悠扬的鸣笛，火车轰隆隆地出发，像一把利刃割开干裂的土地。

“写歌？还记得怎么唱吗？”陈信宏也意识到这个梦不同寻常。

温尚翊小声唱出来：“你就是我的天使，保护着我的天使，从此我再没有忧伤……不管世界变得怎么样，只要有你就会是天堂……总之，这首歌我作曲你作词，是我们新专辑的第二主打，叫《天使》。”

“蛮好听的。第一主打呢？专辑名呢？还有什么歌？”

“叫《为爱而生》，第一主打就是同名歌曲。”温尚翊两三口吃完包子，喝点热水，然后找出纸笔，按照顺序把歌名一一写下，介绍给陈信宏，“喏，一、二、三、四，我作曲，然后这些是你的曲，有些是其他团员的曲，所有作词都是你，陈信宏你超会写的。整张专辑想表达的是……对，就是你昨晚提到的，对世界的大爱。”他就像在描述昨天刚开过的企划会，所有信息了然于心。

“一个梦怎么可能包含这么多内容？”陈信宏怀疑地问，“还是说你为了这个恶作剧谋划已久，从去年就开始准备？”

“谋划个屁咧，我现在把所有歌词写下来给你看。我要有这本事自己写，就去投稿给滚石了。”温尚翊不说话了，专心回忆那一行行陈信宏熬了无数个夜才写就的句子。什么“我要和你一起走过一千个世纪，每次轮回我都要与你相遇”，什么“世界纷纷扰扰喧喧闹闹什么是真实”。陈信宏也不出声，过来凑在他旁边看着，突然指着其中一段发问：“这些……你没记错么？”

“没有，这首很特别，我不会记错。”温尚翊甩动泛酸的手腕。他不明白陈信宏为什么单单针对《忘词》。

你，你的温柔感动了我。  
我，忍耐太久内伤太重。  
在这一秒我一定要说，  
就算失败，也不沉默。

“特别？”陈信宏死死盯着温尚翊，像在观察陌生人，“他跟你解释过什么吗？”

温尚翊被他看得心里发毛：“这么简单，有什么好解释的，不就是在喜欢的人面前太紧张，所以忘词嘛。哦，还有是你表演老是忘词的梗啦。”

陈信宏坐回自己的位置，望着窗外，沉默不语。收割后的农田杂乱荒芜，田边小路上净是光秃秃的树干，人们大概都躲在屋子里取暖，放眼望去只有缄默的凝固的土地。还有两天就到十二月，在这寒冷的阴天，他们坐火车沿着黄河溯流而上。

“你信奉科学，对吧。”陈信宏收回目光说。

温尚翊正盯着手里的魔方出神，听到他语调平平的一句话，抬起头来：“你也觉得不可思议吗？”

“你记得什么？全都讲给我听。我们还有很久才到。”

温尚翊从头讲起。师大附中吉他社缘起，美术馆前野台开唱，《志明与春娇》一炮而红，拿下金曲奖最佳乐团，解散和复出，今年五月走进香港红馆。他们是团长温尚翊和主唱陈信宏。

明明从没发生过，此时此刻气象局研究员温尚翊和杂志社编辑陈信宏正坐在K43次火车上，打算去兰州吃一吃牛肉面，再转车去敦煌看一看壁画。

而不是近乎天方夜谭的，“我们是全台湾第一个能在体育场开演唱会的乐团喔”、“那次在哈尔滨签售的时候超惨，只有十几个人来”、“有去日本录过专辑，下个月要去突尼斯拍MV”……

陈信宏拿过魔方，抛起又接住，动作单调地重复着：“难道是个平行世界，在梦里偶然被打通了？这里的你当年顺利考上建中，而我是师大附中，所以推迟到大学才认识。而那个你呢，失手来到师大附中，和那个我在高中就认识了。一次考试结果不同，产生两个平行世界，就像树枝分叉一样。你会不会记得，那个世界里面，你昨天做了什么？”

“就大家给我庆生啊，喝好多酒。”没准现在头疼也是宿醉的恶果。

“那你还记得我们昨天在干什么吗？”

“当然记得，那不然咧？”温尚翊感到微微的烦躁，“还有你不要说‘我们’，很容易会错意。在那里，我也是跟你在大鸡腿待了一整个白天，石头他们晚上才过来。”

“大鸡腿？”陈信宏抓错重点，差点没接住下落的魔方。

温尚翊做了几次深呼吸平复情绪：“我们自己的录音室。”

“这名字我喜欢。”

“嗯，因为就是你起的。”温尚翊忍不住笑了，“果然是你。”

“我和那个陈信宏很像吗？”

温尚翊认真地回想：“基本没差。只是经历不同而已。”

“同时塞了两个世界的回忆，你脑子会不会爆掉？而且那个世界的生活听来很精彩。”陈信宏自问自答，“可能就像读了一本超长的小说吧，《追忆逝水年华》那种。”

“……”温尚翊没看过所以想象不出，要用多少字才能描绘出完整的生活与回忆；所以他也不知道，就算那二百多万字细腻详尽，也无法完全呈现人的一生。文学只不过是生活投下的影子，留下轮廓，遗忘细节。总有黑暗隐秘的角落，总有不为人知的心情，就那么有意无意地，永远消失在时间里。

陈信宏毫无目的性地拧动魔方，把图案打乱。温尚翊看着魔方在他修长十指间扭转，就此灵光一闪：“这宇宙会不会像魔方一样？随便一拧就大不同。魔方一共有40多亿亿种变化，所以也许还会有无数平行世界？比如我进了师大附中而你没有，比如你考上了台大而我没有。”

“真好。”陈信宏平静地望着温尚翊说，“至少在已知的世界里面，我都遇到你了。”

温尚翊一时之间不知怎么回应，鼻根猝不及防地酸。他赶紧说：“呐，为了这缘分，免费表演还原给你看。”底层十字，底层角色块，第一层完成；中层棱色块，中层完成；顶层十字，顶层角色块，顶层棱色块，顶层完成。混乱的色块遵循科学的算法逐一回到原位，非常顺利，非常安心。

而过去的那些年岁仿佛附着在色块之上，在他手中被拆散，再重新组合。只是无论怎么旋转变化，六个中心色块的相对位置就像魔方世界的万有引力定律，牢不可破。

他们相识在BBS刚兴起的年代，两人都是校园论坛的活跃分子，互相听闻大名但没有交集，直到有天在一个音乐主题的帖子里争论不止。陈信宏觉得流行乐只需从小处着眼，注重个体的经历和感想；但温尚翊坚持认为音乐要承担起改变世界的重大责任。

神奇的是，争论变成讨论，讨论又从线上蔓延到线下，两人在见面前已成为好友。好事者说，这验证了那句名言——如果两个理性而真诚的真理追求者争论问题，结果必然是二人达成一致。

其实他们鲜少有争论，两颗不同的大脑总作出相似的反应。就像此刻，陈信宏仔细研究温尚翊的梦境，句句切中要害。

“难道我那个梦，其实也是一个平行世界？不对，我记不起来前因后果，只记得闹钟响的时候我刚张开嘴，然后咬了个空。”陈信宏孩子气地咬手指作思考状。

“我什么都记得。就是我亲身经历过的一切。”

“会不会其实我们每天做的梦都是平行世界里发生的事情，只不过有的平行世界和这一个完全一样——比如麻辣锅那个——于是我们只当是做梦？也许只不过是那个分叉还没出现而已。”

温尚翊拼命点头：“有道理！”

“那就解释得通了。原来真的有平行世界存在。”陈信宏轻轻地叹气，好像有些伤感似的。

“可是你没梦见过平行世界吗？我是说，像我这样非常完整的平行世界。为什么也没听说别人有这样的梦呢？”

“每天生活已经够辛苦了，除了科学家和算命先生，谁会对梦境上心？就像你，要不是因为那个平行世界里面也有我，要不是醒来之后我和你待在一起，要不是因为我们在外地旅行，你会不会加两天班就忘了？”

温尚翊觉得陈信宏说得对。他们身边人来人往。抽着烟的，咳着嗽的，拖着行李的，抱着孩子的；来路不同，去向不同，就像微粒做着布朗运动。世界上有那么多人，大部分他这一辈子无缘遇见，相交的人们之中又只有那一个，此时此刻和许多其他时刻，和他一起度过。

温尚翊曾经矫情地想，他和陈信宏之间，有宿命般的联系。

现在温尚翊明白了，横越平行世界依然相遇，这才叫宿命。

临近中午，乘务员推着餐车经过，红烧大排和油炸鸡腿的味道充斥了整节车厢，陈信宏深嗅几口说：“真香。”

温尚翊无动于衷：“别忘了你上次吃完说过什么。”

“也许这趟车的便当不一样？今天可是沿着黄河的铁路线。”

“又不会给你吃到什么黄河大鲤鱼。都答应你下车就去吃牛肉面了。”

“那好吧。”陈信宏恋恋不舍地挪开目光，“说到黄河，马老板有推荐羊皮筏子漂流，说船工号子很赞耶，他家有个亲戚就是做船工的，是远近闻名的男高音。”

“马老板？哦，那个大胡子。”温尚翊想了想，昨晚那家饭店的名字好像是叫“马家菜馆”。他对冒牌啤酒始终耿耿于怀。倒不是味道不好，而是酒精度好像高过正品，害自己没有防备，于是说了太多。

“你听过信天游那一类的歌吗？我之前听总觉得太俗气太直白，可是这次出发前再找来听，感觉不同了，质朴真实，很有共鸣。虽然歌词就只是什么情哥哥好妹妹的……”

“对嘛，爱要勇敢说出来。遮遮掩掩的不代表更深情。”

陈信宏扯着嘴角笑了一下，勉强得几乎让温尚翊怀疑那是苦笑。

“哪跟哪啊。”陈信宏说。

温尚翊就收起自己发散的思维：“你要想听船工号子，我们下次再来。”

他心知这不是敷衍。和陈信宏一起的话，来再多趟都没意见。

“好。”陈信宏说。

他们怀揣对牛肉面的期待，各自吃完一桶泡面作为午饭，然后陈信宏不声不响递来一只耳机。温尚翊接过，塞进左耳，换个姿势靠在墙上。做个梦都这么折腾，他着实困了。

他和陈信宏对音乐的喜好大体相同，所以常常分享耳机。今天陈信宏的歌单上来是几首英伦摇滚，随后一首陌生的曲子响起，幽怨婉转，如泣如诉，高昂时像在云端踮脚起舞，低沉时仿佛火焰在雪地中逐渐熄灭，快节奏的转音叫人心头一颤，而拖长的余韵如同越吹越膨胀的气球，到达顶点就突然破碎。

温尚翊摘下耳机问：“什么曲子？”那些乐器仿佛会说话，会掉泪，会长出枝蔓牵动人心。他觉得自己的内脏全都被攥住了，特别疼，没法缓解。

“The Star-Crossed Lovers，恶星情人。”陈信宏好像也陷在悲伤情绪中，声音低沉，像是有把钝刀抵在喉咙。

“怎么会听爵士？”

“小说里看来的。”他补充道，“主人公很喜欢这首，可以说是整本书的主题曲。”

“看来是个悲伤的故事，我就不看了。”温尚翊随口说。

陈信宏表情倏地变得严肃，脸色微微发白：“我绝不会因为结局悲伤而抛弃一本书。如果过程足够美好，结局怎样有什么所谓？已经得到的那些，难道还会失去吗？难道有人能够篡改记忆吗？为什么一定要粗暴地把结局划分成几种？”他越说越激动，甚至眼圈泛出脆弱的嫩红色，“说到分类，又为什么要把爱严格区分？亲情爱情友情，从本质来说，有什么不同吗？”

温尚翊意识到他情绪不对劲，但不明所以：“阿信？”他相信陈信宏发飙绝不是为自己那句无心之语，那家伙明知自己会去找他推荐的每本书来看。

“没事。”陈信宏双手撑住额头，长长叹了一口气，才说，“我去一下厕所。”

温尚翊目送他快步走开，一路撞人撞座椅撞行李，穿过缭绕的烟雾和散落的瓜子壳，消失在车厢尽头。温尚翊有点怅惘，好像后面的车厢随时可能掉队，和陈信宏一起停留在茫茫黄土地上。他频频望向车厢那端，又觉得自己太婆婆妈妈，因为他信心十足，知道他们两个绝对不会在人海里走散。无论如何，绝对不会。

所以他戴上耳机重听那首曲子。The Star-Crossed Lovers，曲折的旋律仿佛汪洋大海，盛着波涛汹涌的绝望，温尚翊唯有像溺水者一般拼命挣扎。好在他手握小小一个魔方，跟随科学算法的魔方。他听着音乐将魔方打乱再还原，就像找到了救生船。

在温尚翊第十次打乱魔方的时候，陈信宏终于回来了。看样子他洗了脸，鬓角还沾着细小的水珠，这么冷的天气里，怕是一打开窗就会冻结成冰。他坐下来劈头盖脸地说：“对不起，怪兽，对不起，不是针对你。只是我自己不争气。我……我……好混乱。对不起。我有点……我不知道怎么说。我不是有意的，和你其实没有关系，都怪我。真对不起。”说出口的字句零散，仿佛冻得直哆嗦。

“你慢慢说，火车到站还早。不，就算到站了也没关系，我在听，你别着急。不想说也没关系，其实不需要你解释，我完全接受。怎样都好。”

“我再怎么不在乎别人，也怕被误解。尤其是你。”陈信宏说完最后四个字，害羞似的立即飞快解释，“这么说吧，我觉得一切都变了，朝着我控制不了的方向。虽然是平行世界，可好像有被那边影响到。我想让生活回到原来的样子，就像这魔方一样。要把它恢复原样。”

“你为什么确定，六面颜色相同就是它原来的样子？魔方有几亿亿种变化，其实每一种都有可能是原来的样子。有规律也好，杂乱无章也罢，概率都是那几亿亿分之一不是么。”和多年前一样，温尚翊再次用理智的概率论打败陈信宏要命的感性，“而且，是我脑袋里面被灌了两个世界的记忆啊。”

“怪你告诉了我太多。”陈信宏捂住太阳穴，苦思冥想一般，“现在我也觉得很真实，好像能体会到那个我在想什么。”

“如果被影响，是不是违背平行世界的规律呢？忘了它吧，我不会再提。”

“但照着规律，你明年生日应该还会梦到。”

温尚翊点头：“没错，甚至也许有天你也会做这样的梦，真正体会到做主唱是什么感觉。”

“我不要。”陈信宏说得斩钉截铁。

“为什么？我以为你喜欢那种生活，像个太阳一样发光发热。”温尚翊有点意外。陈信宏大学里三番五次参加歌唱比赛，但要么破音要么走调要么忘词，总是离奖项一步之遥。那个幼稚的年轻人，似乎极为向往盛大舞台。

“我喜欢现在这样。这样就好。”陈信宏还强调得不够似的，停顿几秒，重复道，“这样就好。”

温尚翊没来由地想起前年夏天，他们旧租约到期，花了两个星期千挑万选，看中一套位置环境房型租金都不错的二居室。刚搬完家那天，他和陈信宏瘫坐在大大小小的行李之间，累得不想动弹。电扇已吹了几个小时，但两个人的身体仍是燃烧状态，仿佛凑近了能看到热气蒸腾。外面太阳火辣辣地炙烤着世间万物，一窗之隔的室内陈信宏抱着冰激凌吃相难看大呼痛快，而温尚翊恨不得把陈信宏嘴里的勺子抢来掰成两半扔出去。

“你慢点吃，太冷的东西肠胃受不了。”温尚翊把空啤酒罐捏扁，准确地投进垃圾袋。

“好球！”陈信宏热烈鼓掌，“我们来看看精彩回放，马刺队后卫Monster Wen虽然貌不惊——”接收到对方的眼刀，到了嘴边的“人”字硬生生咽下去，假笑着打圆场，“不仅貌比潘安，更是文武双全，只见他向左虚晃过Michael Jordan——这位巨星在防守Monster时显得如此力不从心——再使出早已失传的凌波微步，巧妙地让过、呃、另外两位防守队员，然后高高跃起，三分！进了！让我们记住这一刻！Monster力挽狂澜，帮马刺队赢得总冠军！We are the champions！”

温尚翊笑得前仰后合：“看不出来你这个篮球白痴，解说倒还像模像样。”

“近墨者黑。”陈信宏用塑料勺把冰激凌盒子刮得干干净净。

他们说着笑着，陈信宏冷不丁发问：“你说生活的本质是什么？”

当时温尚翊觉得自己大概懂他的意思。屋子里没几件像样的家具，身后这扇窗户的插销早已锈蚀，耳边除了轰鸣的电扇声音，还有卫生间中抽水马桶滴答滴答漏水的声音，头发好久没理所以乱糟糟，明天的早饭是豆浆油条还是牛奶吐司其实也没什么区别。琐碎，平凡，世俗。他竟然一直记得那场景。

而现在，温尚翊重新思考陈信宏当年的提问。他在另个世界亲历一场场演唱会，舞台华丽，灯光炫目，歌迷的尖叫声中，拨片一动便点爆全场。那是日夜燃烧般的生活，在他的记忆中鲜活真切，却和现实相差十万八千里。

温尚翊给不出答案。

温尚翊推推陈信宏的胳膊：“阿信，我问你，生活的本质是什么？”

陈信宏愣了愣：“这不是我问过你的么？”

“我答不出，你呢？”

陈信宏低下头说：“其实我不爱生活，吃饭睡觉也只是为了生存而已。生活本身的面目太狰狞，我比谁都厌恶它。可……”

“可是就算这样，你还是对世界抱有‘大爱’，对吗？”

“嗯。”陈信宏红着脸，扯着高领毛衣的领口，“咳咳，有点痒。”掩饰的样子太过刻意，反而暴露了他的真心。

温尚翊一点都不为他的答案惊讶。

后来陈信宏拿《说唐诗》出来看，温尚翊就继续听歌。

他转着滚轮，又见屏幕上显示：Duke Ellington，The Star-Crossed Lovers。悲伤情绪卷土重来，驱使他按下播放键。萨克斯风的悲鸣响在耳边，他不禁想起陈信宏激烈的质问：“为什么要把爱严格区分？亲情爱情友情，从本质来说，有什么不同吗？”

没错，都是爱。是辗转反侧夜夜相思，是淡了联系也斩不断挂记，是望着父母的白发鼻腔酸楚，是在海外听到乡音心底激荡，是早已消散在历史尘埃里的故事，是字里行间侥幸保存的秘密。

只是爱而已。那是他的言下之意。他不说，温尚翊不问；但他不说，温尚翊也懂了。

下午两点十五分，火车到达终点站兰州。温尚翊和陈信宏跟着熙熙攘攘的人流挤出火车站。比起阴沉的上午，这会儿天气不错，冬日里的太阳送来温柔光线，整个城市笼罩在淡淡的金色灰尘之中。

“好饿，快去吃东西。”

温尚翊听到陈信宏这么说，忍俊不禁。这个人，他认识了十多年——不，再加上“那个”陈信宏，有近三十年。这句话听过多少遍？简直像每天的固定问候语。

“好啦，先是牛肉面，路上别拐进其他饭馆。”比起食物来，他更好奇陈信宏会勾搭上哪位小吃摊主。

他们没入人海之中，仿佛与芸芸众生没什么两样。


	3. 中

2011年12月7日，台北大鸡腿录音室。

陈信宏睁开眼，连伸懒腰的力气都没有，赖在床上不愿起来。刚醒的时候，感官都格外迟钝，他只第一时间意识到，经过一夜折腾，棉被还好好裹着他，这一定是温尚翊的功劳。

他隐约听到窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声。房间里没有风。被窝的暖意没能掩盖病痛，从喉咙到骨头，他全身不适。昨天可谓他过得最烂的生日，中午起床后就脸色发白，他强撑着处理完各路生日祝福——包括歌迷的留言、朋友们的邮件，还有一条从重症病房里传来的简讯——然后被怪老大绑进医院打吊针，又带着瓶瓶罐罐的药品回到录音室，和黄士杰沟通演唱会的部分细节，再被爆发边缘的怪老大押上床，一觉睡到现在。

还做了个梦，梦见和怪老大两个人去斯里兰卡度假，那儿风景优美气候宜人民风淳朴，好一个美梦。

他趁着印象尚未淡去，仔细回想美梦的内容。那应该是另一个世界的陈信宏和温尚翊，两个普通人的惬意旅途，一切都历历在目，仿佛发生在昨天。

不，不是仿佛，就是发生在昨天。他不用费神便记起昨天前天以及他们俩共同度过的每一天，全都烂熟于心。几时相识，如何交心。和自己的生活，竟是完全不同的轨迹。就像不同颜色的并蒂花，不知哪里出了差错。

他唯一确定的是，那个世界确实地存在着。他却不知道自己相信的原因。

陈信宏掀开被子下床，顺手拿起床头的水杯，一口气喝完尚有余温的水。看来温尚翊刚离开没多久。他自顾自笑了，余“温”，好一个双关。

他骨头的运动和呼吸的节奏好像怎么都无法合拍，连迟缓步行都吃力。好在这个地方他再熟悉不过，闭着眼睛也能摸到录音室去。何况他还听得到吉他的声音，循着那时高时低的声线，就能见到温尚翊。

有点溯流而上寻找伊人的味道。

他想自己大概病糊涂了，竟然分不清现实和梦境。他微微喘着气，推开门。

偌大的录音室里只有温尚翊一个人，埋头给他们当年一起在日本买的Stafford吉他调音。他穿着万年不变的StayReal外套、Adidas运动裤和地摊货人字拖，头发乱糟糟，听到声响抬起头来：“我刚走你就醒啦。怎么回事，脸色比昨天还难看？”

陈信宏也觉得事情不妙。他四肢发软，开了口声音沙哑，连自己都惊讶：“玛莎他们呢？”

温尚翊大步上前，不由分说用左手盖住陈信宏的额头，陈信宏被粗糙老茧划过的皮肤下仿佛每一个细胞都在战栗：“干，还在发烧。”他掏出手机想打电话，被陈信宏拦住：“别让他们担心！”

“对，我一个人担心就够了。”温尚翊没好气地说，“你快回去躺着，我烧点热水。自己量体温，要是超过38度，别怪我不客气。”

“只要不去医院，怎么都行。”他挥挥手，低下头离开温尚翊的掌心。这家伙举着胳膊也不嫌累。

倒是说过话后精神好了些。陈信宏回到房间，钻进没了热气的被窝。一旦躺回睡眠环境，梦中点滴又清晰地浮现。阳光，海风，沙滩。自己，他。毫无烦心事，生活怎么可能如此完美？

所以现实相形见绌。

陈信宏叼着温度计，缓缓闭眼。眼皮下面一片血红。外面的雨一直下。

“没睡着吧？”几分钟后，他听见温尚翊走进房间，“快起来吃药。”他的声音有点不对劲，比刚才闷了些。不过完全可能只是错觉。

“体温量了吗？”

陈信宏拿温度计给他看：“37度8。不用去医院。”

温尚翊叹口气，坐在床边：“吃药。”命令般的口吻，君主似的威严。

陈信宏就乖乖喝水吃药。而温尚翊目光紧追不放跟随着他：“还有哪里不舒服？”

“没。我感觉明天就能好。”

“最好是这样。”温尚翊恶狠狠地说。新专辑发布在即，新一轮巡回也将开始，身为团长他必须确保每个团员身体健康。

陈信宏赶紧岔开话题：“说起来你相信有死后的世界吗？”

“你不过发烧38度而已，有必要这么悲观吗？”

“就，其实哪怕相信有，也没办法证实不是么。也许死掉的人天天聚在一起唱歌喝酒，没有烦恼忧愁，只是不允许和这个世界联系。”

温尚翊低下头，嘴唇紧抿。这是他有话要说的前兆。

“怪兽你说吧，我听着呢。”

“刚刚我在厨房接到电话。阿南……走了。”

陈信宏默然。昨天还传简讯祝自己生日快乐的人，今天就走了。其实他和阿南说不上熟悉，要不是她突然检查出肝癌晚期，也许他永远只记得公司企划部有个个头不高嗓门不小的女生。不知为何，绝症或意外死亡能强化一个人在别人心中留下的印象，仿佛能让平凡的相貌变得美丽、普通的人格变得健全似的。

“凌晨说病危，所以他们几个已经到医院了，现在还有其他同事过去帮忙。你就好好养病。我陪你。”

陈信宏知道自己不用劝他。温尚翊一旦下定决心，就鲜有回头的时候。就像他决定和成绩很差的自己一起玩团，就像他劝服团员做一张为同性爱情出声的唱片，就像他像个铁人一边照顾妈妈一边准备复出，就像他好多次在PTT上为自己和陌生人呛声。

“好，那你陪我说说话，之前睡太久，好像大脑僵住了。”

“有做梦吗？我看你一直翻来翻去的，像有多动症似的，不安稳。”

陈信宏轻轻咳嗽几声：“不太记得。我手机呢？”

“在我这。它一直吵，我后来直接关机了。”温尚翊从裤子口袋里掏出手机还给他。

陈信宏开机，按下密码，翻看未接电话和未读信息，不经意间眉头紧锁。

“你欠了多少歌债没还？还是StayReal要倒闭了？这么多人追杀你。”温尚翊想一把抢回手机——不巧陈信宏熟知他的出手方向，所以及时躲开——于是扑了空，只能动动舌头，“别看了，看多了眼睛疼。”

“可能这是阿南的最后一条简讯。”陈信宏主动上交。

“我以为全公司的人都知道你怕过生日。”

陈信宏盯着纯蓝色的被套：“前几年有一次她代表企划部送花过来给我，刚好玛莎也在，阴阳怪气几句话差点把她说哭了。”

“医院通知病危的时候，玛莎第一个提出来要过去。他可能记得这件事。”

“嗯。我们都不是善忘的人。”陈信宏话锋一转，“你还记得04年5月吗？”

温尚翊紧张地看着他。由此陈信宏猜想，他知道自己要讲什么了。

“其实奶奶在那之前还病危过一次，当时我们都以为她就那么去了，几个小辈在病床前围成一圈，流着眼泪说再见。我心里有很多话，像瀑布一样，虽然没真的说出口，但就那么一去不返，不会再有第二次。”

温尚翊默不作声。在这种微妙的时刻，他的反应总是恰到好处，要么安静聆听，要么一开口就说出最合心意的安慰。陈信宏特别喜欢这一点。比如09年金曲奖颁奖结束后，温尚翊陪陈信宏看了整宿电影，哪怕全是他没什么兴趣的文艺片，什么《燃情岁月》《大河恋》《东邪西毒》，他也能在合适的时机率先流下眼泪，而不是像他宣称的那样，常常看文艺片闷到睡着，最后被女朋友揪耳朵叫醒。

“后来奶奶抢救过来了，我们表面上都很开心，可大家心里面怎么想，谁知道呢。就说我吧，我当然庆幸，奶奶还在，这比什么都重要。但心里像是有了阴影，如果认真说过一次再见，而那次告别被意外延迟，好像之前付出的感情都白费了，特别尴尬。”

陈信宏喝一口水，润润喉咙，苦笑着：“这些想法，也就能跟你说说，歌词里不敢写。算是人心的黑暗面吧。”

温尚翊拍拍他裸露在外的手背。吉他手的掌心总有灼人的温度。

“你知道的，每年清明前我都会自己先去上坟，跟奶奶道歉。我觉得她都听到了，因为我相信有死后的世界存在。不是所谓天堂地狱那样，没什么规矩，没什么等级制度或者奖惩条例，那些人要做的，就像喝酒唱歌那么简单，和贝多芬啊蓝侬啊聊聊天，顺带看看这里的人们怎么过好每一天，等着亲朋好友加入自己的行列。对死去的人来说，死亡并不是什么痛苦的事；所以活着的人也不必太难过。”

“你是在安慰我吗？”温尚翊有些诧异，还是扬起嘴角笑了，“很好，比酒精管用。难怪歌迷都买你的帐。”

陈信宏逼着自己不去看他泛红的眼圈，就又盯着被套看。那么蓝，就像他梦里见到的海洋。他手无意识地紧抓床单，尽量像普通聊天似的说：“喂，我当年答应你的，还有效哦。”

“你答应过好多，哪一个？”

“只要你想，我们就去流浪，把这一切丢开，去一个没有人知道我们的地方。比如波德戈里察、雷克雅未克……”一个个拗口的地名，好像说出口就真能到达似的。陈信宏记忆犹新，那年温尚翊失恋了来找自己诉苦，喝了很多酒抽了很多烟，说完爱情说人生，最后自己也跟喝醉了似的拍着胸脯保证，只要你温尚翊提出来，我们就一起去流浪，沿途卖唱为生。

温尚翊冷哼一声：“你放得下么？这个团、那个潮牌……”

“我这些倒还好……但是……温妈妈……”陈信宏话出口就后悔了，低下头，又小心地用余光捕捉温尚翊的反应。

温尚翊沉默良久。他点燃一根烟，徐徐吐出烟圈，才说：“里约日照太强，你皮肤受不了。”

“也是。”陈信宏故作轻松地笑道，“难怪整天把自由挂在嘴边，因为根本得不到嘛。”

他不知道自己今天怎么回事，说话总一不留神就跌进深渊。还真病糊涂了。

然后他犹豫再三，索性借着脑袋糊涂，狠心丢出压在心底多时的句子：“所以我想，退休的话题，是不是可以拿到台面上来了？”

温尚翊如他所料瞪大了眼睛，但又超出他所料地，神情很快变得柔软：“累了吗？”

“倒不是，我还热爱舞台。不过总得有个尽头，这样下去活不到八十岁的演唱会吧。四十岁就失声了也不一定。”

“乌鸦嘴。”温尚翊看起来像是刚放弃了那个早就讲烂的“失声”“失身”的老梗。连玩笑都无法拯救这对话了。原本就在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，然后陈信宏上前，大力一脚。

“怎么说人生都只有一次，错过了普通人的生活蛮可惜的。”他遥想梦里少有掣肘的平静生活，没出息地很是向往，“如果能早点结束，也许用几年还能调整回去。也许。”

“难道因为生病，你骨子里的悲观主义全翻出来了？”温尚翊皱眉，徒手掐灭烟头，也如出一辙地生硬转换话题，“陈信宏，老实说，这几年连我都越来越不明白你在想什么。没错，谁都会变，但是到底发生了什么，你才会这样把自己包裹得严严实实，把每个人排除在外？”

“……为什么又问我？”

“病人也许比较软弱。既然你没否认，不如跟我说说。”他目光坦诚，像直射的阳光刺痛双眼。那是专属于温尚翊的真心，陈信宏再了解不过。这不是他第一次问，也不会是最后一次。他明知得不到正面的回答。

“……”

“一时想不出借口搪塞我，可好像也没打算说出来，是吗？”

“我以为我们说好了，我不说，你就不问。”陈信宏厌恶七窍之中流通的酸涩感觉。无论怎么锤炼怎么敲打怎么提防，一旦涉及温尚翊，简直像刚出生的婴儿一般脆弱。

“我不能让默契这种虚无的东西成为阻碍。放心，我不逼你，只是想告诉你，如果哪天你想说了，我在。”

“你总会明白的。总有一天。到时候你就懂了。”陈信宏避开温尚翊的眼神。

“故弄玄虚。”温尚翊笑了，“好，我等着。”

然后他们各自无言。只听得见雨声滴答，落在常青树的枝叶上，敲在左邻右舍的窗上，掉在疾驰的车轮间，最终殊途同归汇入大海。

打破沉默的是陈信宏喉咙眼一痒带来的一连串剧烈咳嗽。他咳得太用力，身体像脱水模式的洗衣机在飞速震动，快要把肺部搅碎咳出来似的。放在武侠小说里俨然是下一秒即将咳出一滩暗血的垂危剑客。温尚翊连忙靠过来拍他的背，那一拍一拍像哪首歌里的扫弦节奏，踏实地直达心底。

等到陈信宏咳嗽稍微缓解，温尚翊递了水杯来，妥协似地说：“等这两天事情都过去了，企划会上我来说吧。你自己事先跟团员沟通一下。我想大家都心照不宣。”

“对啊冠佑早就想回家当全职老公了，难道就你不知道？石头跟你那么铁，居然也不告诉你他毕生心愿是相妻教子？”陈信宏有意瞎扯几句。

温尚翊笑都没笑，反而严肃地问：“那你呢？你想过怎样的普通人的生活？”

“别的没想好，至少出门不用捂得严严实实。”陈信宏说着又咳嗽几声。真疼。

“我找找有没有止咳药。”温尚翊不由分说拉开抽屉，皱眉研究昨天医生开出的各色药品。

这可不妙，陈信宏想，他今天怎么总皱着眉头。都怪自己。世界上本没有人比他更了解温尚翊的笑点哭点。

“找到了。”温尚翊拧开瓶盖，倒了两粒药片放在手心，“每天三次，每次两片，现在十一点，那就晚上七点再吃一次。”

“感觉我像养猪场的猪，什么时间喂什么饲料都经过科学计算。”陈信宏就着温水吞下药片。苦味循着食道直达胃部，再蔓延至全身。

温尚翊总算咧了咧嘴：“那还要给你听古典音乐放松身心，多晒太阳补充维生素，最后得先把你电晕再来一刀。”

“哈，不知道你养过猪。”

“养的就是你个猪头啊。”温尚翊说着，打了个大大的哈欠，“我得补点觉。你饿吗？冰箱里有便当，清淡蔬菜为主，我帮你热了拿过来。麻辣锅之类的想都别想。”

“……不让吃还提它干吗？”陈信宏把被子向上拽，遮住半张脸，“一点同情心都没有。”

“好啦，等你病好了我陪你去吃。玛莎肯定又要说我由着你胡闹了。”

陈信宏这才发现，趁生病难得撒个娇也不错：“真的？我要去那个、有猪脑那家，叫什么来着？”那家麻辣锅店的名字像汪洋大海上一艘小渔船，漂着漂着就不见踪影，就算确定沉了船也打捞不上来。

“我知道你说哪家。”温尚翊挠头，“我也想不起来名字，每次都直接冲进去点单……你还真是口味奇特，要让歌迷知道你爱吃猪脑，肯定好多人要退避三舍。太没形象了。”

“温大爷你行行好吧，也就跟你去吃的时候能点猪脑。”

“我肯定上辈子欠了你的。”温尚翊无奈。

说不定是在哪个平行世界欠了我的。陈信宏心想。

“说真的，饿不饿？昨天从医院回来你就没吃过东西。”

“没胃口。你去休息吧，我也再睡会儿。”

温尚翊重新倒了一杯热水放在床头，然后帮他关了灯：“别多想，好好睡觉。”顺手掖了被角。

在铺天盖地的黑暗和温尚翊的气息中，陈信宏欣慰地想，至少他能感觉到对方的真心。如此说来，温尚翊懂或不懂，又能改变什么呢？更何况，全是他自找的。就像他选择了舞台，就必须承受万众瞩目的期待和无理取闹的谩骂。哪有完美的光辉灿烂。

房门被轻手轻脚关上的时候，带起一阵微风。他感觉到头发在额前飘动，并且想象着那风如何掠过关门人裸露在外的手腕和脚踝。

陈信宏目送光亮化作一条线继而消失，慢慢闭上眼睛。漆黑无垠，像是最深的海底。雨还在下。

再睁开眼时，陈信宏第一反应就是回忆梦境。没有再做那样的梦，不知是该庆幸还是该失望。好在另个世界的记忆丝毫不曾模糊。一个个散落的片段串联起来，就是那个陈信宏三十多年的人生。说来普通但不平淡，因为认识了温尚翊而有声有色。甚至温尚翊就像是他的生命本身，攀上山顶有他，跌落谷底有他。陪着朋友一道堕落太容易，而他能够奋力把那个自己拉出泥淖。人人都想做英雄，可真正面对着沉重负担，有谁敢于主动背负？

他好骄傲。认识他，了解他，爱上他。顺序怎样颠倒也好，完全不影响结局。

窗外的雨不知何时已停了。但他知道自己没有离开雨天。

他坐起身，发现书桌前坐着温尚翊，吓了一跳。温尚翊听到动静转过来：“睡够了？刚准备叫你来着。对了你这本《漫长的告别》不错看，我借走咯。”

陈信宏略略瞥了一眼：“你是在看书还是想着酒？螺丝起子（Gimlet）味道如何？”

“我对鸡尾酒不熟啦。”温尚翊合上书页，从椅背抓件外套扔给病中人，“雨后降温，多穿点。看你气色是好点了。”

陈信宏一边跟温尚翊闲聊一边不紧不慢地穿好衣裤，赤脚在地板上摸索寻找拖鞋，被温尚翊及时塞了一对在脚下：“瞎来。冷不冷啊你。刚刚问什么？”

“几点了？”明明手机在旁边，却懒得看。

“快七点。怎么，想守着电视等八点档动画片？先把药吃了。”

“怪兽。”

“嗯？”

“陪我去个地方好么。”而陈信宏心里想的却是，世界上大概没有第二个人能把一个单音节语气词说得如此动听。要列举自己的长处或弱点，心口不一必须名列前茅。

“好。”没有迟疑，不问原因，“不过先吃饭吧，我熬了粥。”

厨房里仍有淡淡的油烟味。温尚翊掀开锅盖装菜盛粥，上半身被蒸腾的热气笼罩，仿若神明。

陈信宏巡视桌面，筷子先伸向卖相最好的豉椒排骨。浓油赤酱的小块肋排堆叠成山，上面洒了嫩绿葱花。虽然味觉受高烧影响，陈信宏依旧能敏感地尝出花椒的味道。那是温尚翊的烹饪秘诀，用不起眼的花椒刺激味蕾。

他抬起头对上温尚翊询问的目光。“好吃。”除了这两个字不知道还能说什么。也许加几个“很”“非常”“超”之类的副词。

他仿佛能看见温尚翊系着围裙在厨房忙碌的样子。仔细地清洗每一片菜叶，手起刀落把原料切为理想的形状，将排骨焯水捞去血沫，充分利用时间空当炒个醋溜白菜，然后将排骨下油锅，逐项添加调味料后盖上锅盖，调至中火慢慢烧，接着淘米煮粥，再细心地用厨房专用剪刀剪出形状整齐的葱花，时间一到不用尝味便可以起锅。井井有条，就像天纵英才的将军排兵布阵。

他甚至能想到温尚翊如何决定这样的菜谱。无须更多感谢，他早将一切写进歌词。只待时间让对方明白。

两道开胃菜配上清淡白粥，陈信宏吃得心旷神怡。桌子对面的人也是。

“跟你吃饭特别有食欲，其他人都不行。”温尚翊给自己添了一碗白粥。

“是说我会散发一种促进食欲的荷尔蒙？”

“……听着有点耳熟。变种丘比特吗？”

“什么鬼？那好像得结合X教授和天使的能力才行。”

他们就此说到电影剧本中的真实历史，说到牛津大学和血布丁，说到基督教又想起释迦牟尼，说到孙悟空是男是女，说到村上春树书中提及的爵士，说到硬汉马洛与醉鬼蓝诺士，说回不知何味的螺丝起子。话题延绵不绝犹如汹涌波浪，在两块漂浮的大陆之间萦回。

那时他们已经来到城市边缘的山顶站定。天上还堆积着乌云，地面还残留着水痕。一场雨就是一场雨，它来过且无法逆转。雨天的心事已经定格。

“奶奶带我和弟弟来过这。视野很好。”陈信宏开了口又咳嗽，于是温尚翊再三皱眉：“好好的怎么就生病了呢。”

不是问句，陈信宏不用也不想回答。不就是淋了雨。这样冷的冬天，偏偏要下雨。比起伞下拥吻的幸福情侣，他逃回录音室就像被风雨打落的枝叶一般狼狈。但他说不清那么做是想惩罚自己还是博取同情。大概兼而有之。太多事物根本找不到准确的由头，比如宇宙，比如爱情。

“‘好好的’是谁？”最后他居然讲了个拙劣的笑话。而温尚翊配合地笑起来，所以他也笑了，大口吞进呼出十二月初的晚风。风里有着Live House悠扬的音乐，有着路边小店热腾腾的包点，还有晾衣绳上沾染的柔顺剂。这城市那么鲜活。

风是私人的体验。陈信宏想。这一阵风过去了，只有身边的温尚翊会有相同感受。风的声音也好，温度也好，气味也好，对待皮肤温柔或是粗暴，都无以衡量，不可复制。就像时间。

温尚翊背着手，绕着陈信宏踱步，而陈信宏的世界跟着转动，随着他的步速，时而快，时而慢。突然不远处发出一声震耳欲聋的“嘣”，温尚翊被吓得脚下一滑，连忙紧抓住陈信宏的胳膊，这才站稳。爆破声接二连三地响起，他们几乎同时仰头去看。并不是多么特别的烟花，所以陈信宏很快移开视线，而他看见漫天绽放的明亮色彩全落在温尚翊的眼睛里。他自问走过不少城市看过许多风景，但和这相比全都黯然失色。他多想把这一幕复制粘贴，收进口袋，随身携带，每天欣赏，不厌其烦。

只要他能。

风景中的人当然不知道陈信宏在想什么。他接了个电话，和爆竹比拼音量般大吵大嚷地，然后柔声告诉陈信宏：“葬礼在后天早上九点。”

“一起去吧。”

“不然呢？”温尚翊疑惑地看着他。

陈信宏轻微地摇头：“没什么。”

不用多问，此刻他们不约而同想起阿南，双双陷入沉默。烟花逐渐停了，夜幕恢复暗色，那一朵两朵暗云危险地悬着。雨随时会再来。

“如果在没有五月天也没有相信音乐的世界里，阿南会怎么样？”陈信宏并不记得梦里的世界有阿南出现。更准确地说，出现的人那么多，最重要的只一个，其余他不记挂。

“希望她能活得健康快乐。”

陈信宏张了张嘴，终究没有说，那个世界同样有生老病死。哪里都有生老病死，就算看似永恒的冰冷的宇宙，也见证无数星球的诞生与毁灭。他想，其实温尚翊都知道的，只不过心软说不出口。

“可你相信什么平行世界吗？你不觉得，命运都是注定吗？虽然我在苹果面包和杏仁牛奶之间会犹豫不决，但每次的选择并不是偶然。”

“你是想说，掷硬币的时候，就算正面、反面的概率各自是百分之五十，但掷出来的结果其实都是百分之百吗？”

温尚翊与概率论。好熟悉。

“我承认你说的有道理。”温尚翊说，“但我不相信所谓的宿命。什么是宿命？由谁来决定？又有谁能完全看透别人的人生？不到结局都说不准。预言这东西更不可信，就比如说我们刚出道的时候，一个人说五月天会红，另一个说不会，那不管结果如何，总有人说得对。”

陈信宏点头称是：“难怪数学考满分。”

“其实以你现在算账这认真程度，我不信你数学只能考五分。只是不愿意罢了。”

“对，只是不愿意罢了。”他机械地重复道，然后展颜笑了，“大概那时候的热情都被你吸走。”

“少来，我要你那五分有什么用？”

陈信宏就此笑到头都痛。

温尚翊也笑，一手搭住陈信宏的肩膀，笑得弯下腰去。

陈信宏想，如果这个世界将被投射去另个陈信宏的梦境，那他一定会记得这一刻。没准最后一一投射，绕了整圈，回到自己的脑袋里。

“想什么呢？”

“我们之于世界，就像烟花一样，闪耀过一下子，说没就没了。离开的时候能留下什么？”

“爱。”温尚翊轻声回答。

“什么爱？”

“不，我说的是木乃伊。”温尚翊没好气地说，“当然，当然是爱！我们已经播下了种子，然后爱会生生不息，以各种形式存在，但永不消失。”

“所以没有变种，就是普通丘比特挥着翅膀飞来飞去？”陈信宏望着他笑。

说得多好。

即使离开歌坛，他们也永远拥有那蓝色海洋。

“最后一场演唱会的最后一首歌，你想用什么？”温尚翊看起来并不是开玩笑的样子。

陈信宏不假思索地回答：“当然是《憨人》。”多少人把它当做励志歌曲，有几个听出爱情的蛛丝马迹？啦，啦啦啦。啦，啦啦啦。希望你我讲过的话，放在心肝内，总有一天。也许大家都被字里行间那追求梦想的执着精神打动，于是不再考虑其他可能性，就连古灵精怪的蔡升晏都没听出弦外之音，更不用说一向迟钝的温尚翊。

“我也这么想，那就说定了，而且到场的歌迷每人发一根香蕉。”

陈信宏扑哧笑出声：“退休之后不如去经营香蕉种植园，肯定赚钱。嘿，那跟福尔摩斯差不多。贴近大自然。老搭档，你到时候可要经常来看我。”

“这什么梗？”

“福尔摩斯晚年移居苏塞克斯养蜜蜂之后，华生只去看过他一次。”

“我当然不会！”温尚翊脱口而出，“我可以陪——你……”

陈信宏只是看着他。他最好的朋友，他唯一的知己，他的团长。不属于他的温尚翊。他看着他，惊喜地，怀疑地，失望地，释怀地，而依然坚持地，看着他，和他眼里的自己。就像他从未注目过他一样。就像他再也不会见到他一样。

做不到的事，他们不会无谓地说第二次。

他们明明知道，分别会有时，他们只能各自走完前面的路，即使相处的时光快乐得不似人间光景。他们都知道的。这念头就像房间里的大象，他们刻意不提，但只能眼睁睁地目击它踏碎地砖，摔毁桌椅，撞烂墙壁。

又能怎么办呢，既然人心无法改变自然的规律。陈信宏想。谁叫温尚翊喜欢女人，而他喜欢温尚翊。大概从他们出生时就错乱了。

好在他们曾经共同走上这条路，并肩探索，歌颂沿途所见及旅途本身。这是他的幸运，就算仅仅挪动一粒沙一滴水，也改变过世界的模样。他们留下的以及获得的，永远不会消失，无论结局如何。

他记得几个月以前，那时温尚翊还是单身，他俩看完午夜场电影回到大鸡腿，温尚翊喝了酒后胡乱练着琴，突然出声：“陈信宏。”

陈信宏为之一凛。他叫自己的全名了。一定是严肃的话题。

“我希望你幸福。世界上这么多人，我最希望你幸福。”面对陈信宏疑问的眼神，他连忙解释，不成章法，“不，我不是说在什么全人类的幸福和你的幸福之间权衡，我不是英雄，不需要作这种选择。”他自嘲地笑笑，大概是想起电影主角面临的两难抉择。那是温尚翊喜欢的超级英雄类爆米花大片，却意外地内涵丰富，值得回味。

陈信宏安静地等待他整理思路。无论温尚翊说什么做什么，他都不会意外。可能因为早在心里把一切都想了个遍。

“我有时怀疑，虽然我们一步一步离梦想更近，出了唱片也买了录音室，可你始终没有得到你最想要的。你一直在追，而且非常辛苦，却不能如愿。这么想很幼稚对吧？”

其实陈信宏很想说，自己不止一次幻想他们生活在乱世，比如电影里那样的危机四伏，从世界格局到个人生活都动荡不安，这样好歹能为对方做点什么。他清楚，这想法才幼稚得可笑。只是，他能贴切地写出单恋的热恋的失恋的心声，也能精确地用寥寥数语让歌迷或尖叫或落泪；和文字有关的事，他几乎无所不能。可对着他最渴望被了解也最了解他的人，他总不知道该怎么说。

就像这时他明明应该也把自己的幼稚想法说出来博得对方莞尔一笑，但他不知道怎么说。遭到信赖的文字背叛。言语在他的喉内碎落，勉强能攀上舌尖的只有三个字。是他真切的想法，是一切疑问的答案，却不幸地永远不合时宜。

如果他能暂停时间。如果他能控制思想。如果他能对抗自然。

他终于开口了。费力咽下那三个字，然后若无其事地说：“谢谢你的关心。不是客套。不过这是我自己要走的路，毫无怨言。还有——能不能以后我不说，你就别追问我？这种默契不在话下吧？”

那一瞬间温尚翊失望又痛心的眼神刺入他的骨髓，从此混杂在血液之中日日流动，警告他曾以“默契”伤人。好一把钝刀。

他也记得多年前有一晚他和温尚翊躺在垦丁的海边看星星。他的胳膊枕在头下，微微发麻。也不知话头从哪儿开始，他突发感慨：“如果我们两个是武侠世界里的人，陈大侠和温大侠，哦不，南阿信北怪兽，肝胆相照，留下一段壮烈的江湖传说。我呢擅长用剑，就像是风清扬再世；你嘛使得一手好刀法……”

“屁咧，我才不用靠武器呢，一套精妙拳法打遍天下。”

“哦？快来和本大侠切磋切磋。”陈信宏两手凭空乱舞，试图摆出个虚架子，没料到温尚翊矫健地扑上来钳住他，他动也不能动。

“喂！你这等低劣偷袭行径，哪算是大侠？”

“哼你这花拳绣腿也配跟洒家并称南阿信北怪兽？”

陈信宏在他身下笑得快喘不过气：“你自称洒家之前，先去把头剃光。”

温尚翊恼羞成怒，加大力道：“穷酸书生，休得胡言乱语！”

“松手啦！”陈信宏的心脏不堪重负，只得出声抱怨。

“对啊你可以叫得再大声点，嗓子哑了明天刚好上台唱摇滚。Rock 'n' Roll!!!”他放声喊着，仿佛要让太平洋对岸的人都听见。

“团长大人怎么一点都不爱护团员？”

“让你别吃麻辣锅的时候你怎么不吭声？”

闹够了再躺下，陈信宏清楚感觉到心脏扑通直跳，简直快要挣裂胸膛一跃而出。他紧守牙关，望着漫天繁星，心想，就这么躺一辈子好了，管它什么梦想什么明天。

“怎么变哑巴了？”

“……说了这么久的话，好像还是有点紧张。”

“告诉你，不能怕。”温尚翊大声说。陈信宏太了解对方的声音，因此敏感地捕捉到一丝颤抖。不是因为底气不足，而是太过期待这一天的到来。

那是个温暖湿润的夜晚，第二天他们将首次参加“春天的呐喊”音乐节。那年他们尚未成名，除了彼此就几乎一无所有。

他还记得，在漫长的梦境记忆中，有那么一个晚上，那个陈信宏和那个温尚翊在遥远的腾格里沙漠边缘小镇上的餐馆吃手抓羊肉。宁夏的冬天和台湾大相径庭，即使站在阳光里，西北的风一起，就像精细的手术刀，慢条斯理地刮着人的骨头，风声嘶嘶让人恐惧。好在餐馆里有暖气，他们喝着酒吃着肉，好不惬意。

其实都只是他们一起度过的日日夜夜中，一个平凡的夜晚罢了。无论哪个方面都不足为奇，所以他甚至记不起太多细节，只是那样的平凡的夜晚，浓缩为难以淡忘的瞬间，留在他的梦里。

“梦中的那个世界，甘讲伊是一场空？”多年前写下的歌词，像命运的巧妙伏笔。

他的确无法证明它不是一场空，就像无法证实有死后的世界。然而他相信它是真的，或者说，他真心希望，在某个世界里，作为普通人的陈信宏和温尚翊生活得幸福美满。

总会有如愿以偿的陈信宏，所以与之相对，也得有灰心失意的陈信宏。他完全接受这样的世界本身。


	4. 下

2014年5月30日，香港中环。

嗒——

他掉进了海里。说是身不由己，却也迫不及待。

他是一滴雨，来自几百米高的天空。在这之前，他曾在雪山之巅安睡几个世纪，终由亘古不变的阳光唤醒，也曾从人类的眼眶滑出，紧接着被另一双手温柔拭去；他辗转于植物的经脉和动物的肠胃之间，干涸的土地和奔流的河川之间，见过流星陨落，文明覆灭，而太阳每天每天照常升起。

他已经数不清自己有多少次路过海洋却不得而入。那是他的，无垠的澄澈的蓝色，又不仅仅是水的集合；那变幻莫测的，时而平静时而狂暴的，最初和最后的家园。现在他回来了。他走了那么远那么久，只想好好休息一次。哪怕一睡不醒。

海水冰凉刺骨。他直直地往更深处坠落，渐渐被黑暗与极寒笼罩。

他还活着。然而巨大的压力由四面八方挤迫而来，疼痛无孔不入地侵占他的身体，他快要失去自己的形状。

有时候，越是噩梦，越难挣脱。他对自己说。就当是苦中作乐好了。

他清楚地意识到自己在做梦，然而像被捆住一般动弹不得，只能在海洋里一直坠落，坠落。

永不离开。

陈信宏回过神后立刻摸索着把压在胸口的物体移开——只是个柔软的枕头——梦里那沉重的感觉才逐渐消失。又能呼吸了，但睁眼闭眼一样，都是无尽的黑暗。

他伸手在床头瞎按一气，壁灯、落地灯、顶灯逐一亮起，随后窗帘自动打开，明媚阳光照进位于建筑高层的酒店客房。天气好得让人叹息。他不用看都想象得出，楼下的维多利亚港如何奉献了波光粼粼的海面，给市民，给旅客，给每一个过路人。而在摩天大楼未能到达的头顶上方，湛蓝天空肆意向陆地敞开怀抱。在他沉睡的时候，在他清醒的时候，在他搭乘飞机到达和离去的时候，在他留意和忽略的每分每秒，这城市都真切地活着。七百万个部件按部就班组成庞大的机器，每天轰隆隆运转。

他眯起眼睛以适应环境。呼吸尚未完全平息。

陈信宏起身梳洗，然后打开冰箱拿出手机，毫不意外地看见好几通未接来电，最上面是蔡升晏的名字。他回拨过去，带着半真半假的起床气：“你吵醒我了。”

“干，别想蒙我，你又肯定把手机藏在哪里。”蔡升晏才不买账。

“吃早餐吗？”

“你打开窗看看太阳吧，午饭时间了！”

“那也好，你想吃什么？”

“你人都不在台北，搞什么鬼。”蔡升晏说，“香港有什么好玩啊你非得多留两天。我们开了赌局，赌你有个私生子藏在香港。”

“你最好早点收手，不然我包你输得血本无归。”

“你也小心点，少做不可告人的事，万一关键时候有小报登一张你牵着我们不认识的儿子去海洋公园的照片，我就当没认识过你。”

陈信宏一声轻笑：“谢啦。我会把他藏好的你放心。”

他们这才开始说起工作的事情。蔡升晏小他两岁，脑子活络文笔出众，是他非常信任的同僚。两个人一项一项讨论过，一不留神说了一个多小时，陈信宏肚子直叫。

“好，那还有一些等你明天回来说。飞机几点？”

“早八点飞，晚十点到。不要试图打给我，你也知道飞行过程中不让开机。”

“飞那么久，祝你别得静脉血栓症。”那边说着就收了线。

陈信宏笑了。蔡升晏总是知道一些奇奇怪怪的术语，连带着办公室里的诸位都多少掌握了些五花八门的冷知识。

看看时间，离约好的下午茶没剩多久，陈信宏就换上便服出门。阳光格外刺眼，晒得头皮发烫，没准走在沙漠里就是这番感觉。他跟着GPS穿过的大街小巷，摸去心水的茶餐厅，想一如既往叫碗餐肉双蛋公仔面。然而在同样的街道顶着同样门牌号的却是一家药房，橱窗里瓶瓶罐罐排列得整齐划一，像这城市的缩影。

也许他记错了地方。他是说，也许那家茶餐厅不一定非得存在于这世界。就像他不该总误以为自己和蔡升晏除了工作还有什么深厚的私交。

他站在门口发了会儿呆，然后头也不回地向前走去。

推开咖啡店玻璃门的时候，陈信宏正在想，待会要记得查一查瑞士汁的由来。他随随便便找的一家餐馆味道不坏，只是侍应生态度糟糕了些，端来瑞士鸡翼那会儿好大的火气。可鸡翼是无辜的。

“阿信，这里！”角落里一个男人挥手示意。

他走过去：“阿东。”并戴上他准备已久的和善微笑。

疏离好些年后，他们终于能像成熟的中年人一样聊天。叫一声“阿信”“阿东”，亲切得仿佛他们还是穿着宽大校服的学生仔。店里播着粤语老歌，也很有怀旧的氛围。

“以为你染头发了，仔细看看还是光线问题。前一阵下了太多雨，你一来就出太阳。喝什么？”

“你有什么推荐？”

“我这个Whisky Coffee Shaken就不错。”阿东指着自己的高脚杯。

“开什么玩笑。”陈信宏转头买了杯伯爵茶，“还好你来香港了，否则我岂不是一辈子戒不了酒？”

“哈哈，不能吃花雕醉鸡的感觉怎样？”

“好心痛，甚至不敢再进鼎泰丰的门。”陈信宏装模作样捂住心口。

“还有酒心巧克力。你还记得吧？”

他如何不想念那一盒Mon Chéri。学生时代的甜美回忆，那混杂着浓郁酒香、微苦巧克力和酸甜樱桃味道的吻。时间冲刷掉了表面堆积的污泥，只余回忆本身钻石一般闪闪发亮，经久不变。

陈信宏喝了口茶，问：“你儿子还调皮捣蛋吗？”

阿东咧嘴笑了：“正是最讨嫌的年纪，上次你送那个魔方快被他玩散架了。”之前的话题也就不再提。

“他喜欢就好。”

“记得那时候你也给你弟买过。”

“自己玩不来，就想看别人玩。”

“我看是你心里塞得太满，装不下更多。要注意身体。”

“我有坚持做运动。怎么，难道又胖了？看来每天坐着没什么效果。回去就把椅子全扔了，换成床。然后要加强锻炼，唔，加一顿夜宵好了，锻炼脸和胃。”

他意味深长地笑：“阿信，你千万别轻易对人讲笑话。哪怕是烂笑话也超迷人。”

“那不正是我的优势所在吗？到哪里都超受欢迎。”

“说起来我最近没太关心，竞选的事情怎么样了？下一届吗？”

“不出意外的话。”他望向窗外，人们行色匆匆。映着灿烂的阳光，隔着闷热的空气，那些人脸全都似曾相识，是连边缘都模糊的空白。

“你知道我永远支持你。你卖保险我就让你管理我的财产，你做歌手我就看你的演唱会，哪怕你出家当和尚我都愿意捐香火钱，这不会变。有帮得上忙的就告诉我，选票我好歹能拉来一张半张。”

“我太幸运，能有你这样的——”陈信宏顿了顿，“老朋友。”

“你不是记仇的人。”

“我不是。”

“但我罪大恶极。”

“没错。罄竹难书。”

“说一两条来听听。”

陈信宏闭口不言。他曾以为这是他能拥有的最好的朋友。他们默契，合拍，相互吸引，手拉着手跌进沼泽。

“真要命。在官场摸爬滚打这些年，你还是放不下你的理想主义。那个什么乐团，或者那个叫怪兽的，你找到了吗？”他咄咄逼人的架势简直像辩论中的政敌。

“我没找，努力按照自己的轨迹活着。应该不要被影响比较好。”

“你这么糊涂吗？怎么可能不被影响，从你相信的那一刻开始就全乱了。你主动寻找也好，被动等待也好，每一分每一秒都是被影响的结果。你明明就是不敢试。你怕就算找了也找不到，世界上根本没有这么个人。你怕我是对的。你也怕如果找到了，结果会失望。他可能是个街头流浪汉，或者穷凶极恶的杀人犯。只有一点可以肯定，他不会是你自以为了解的那个人。”

陈信宏平静地坐着。他如何不知道这些，他再清楚不过。可是被说出了口又不一样。好像埋在心底的不算事实，而一旦化作有声的语言就成了真。

阿东叹了口气，语气也缓和下来：“你听这首歌。”

陈信宏凝神细听。一首非常老派的慢板歌，间奏时口哨声凭空而起，与弦乐相映成趣。只可惜他几乎一个字都听不懂。

“刚刚这句说‘命里有时终须有，命里无时莫强求’。”还是阿东先开了口。

“不好好地活着，怎么知道命里有没有。你说我是理想主义也罢。”

“后面还有一句‘人比海里沙，毋用多牵挂’。海那么大，就算有那一粒沙，也不一定能遇到不是吗？”

他们似乎陷入僵局，只能不停用勺子搅动饮品来掩饰尴尬，看液体中央形成漩涡，而对话沿着螺旋线渐渐沉下去。浮上表面的却是一场陈年争吵，就像凝固的血迹，在记忆里洗不去。

“你不该由着我乱来。你应该提醒我，把我带出去。”

“怎么能怪我？就算不是我，随便一个张三李四，结果都一样。因为你是陈信宏，你想堕落没人拦得住。别拿你自己都做不到的事来要求我。”

那时他无言以对。他以为是他的问题，从沉迷于酒精，到轻易相信不切实际的梦境，他全都错了。

而他该说不是的，有那么一个人，就那一个，他们一同成长，并肩前行，从不害怕前路崎岖或方向错误。他们如此坚定。可他到后来才明白。他茫然无措的那段时间，也许是每个年轻人都经历过的阶段。和朋友开下赌局喝酒也好，独自读书直到黎明也好；接连通宵工作也好，去地球背面旅行也好；端坐在米其林三星餐厅享用法式大餐也好，蹲在街边吃面线也好；好像怎么都不对，怎么都缺了些什么。可当时以为只有自己如此，像一只笨拙的蜘蛛，织了张绵密的网困住自己。每天在烦恼里醒来，又枕着忧愁睡去，不知何时才是尽头。

“我没想到自己也有多愁善感的时候。”阿东又开口了，“认识过很多人，你是最特别的一个，也是让我最束手无策的一个。我从来都不能说服你，不是吗？”

“为什么一定要说服我？只要你能体谅就好。你对我还是很重要。”

“多重要？等你当上总统出版自传，里面会有我的名字吗？”

陈信宏目不转睛看着阿东的脸：“我在为之努力。”仿佛说出誓言一般庄重。

“你要缓着点，社会毕竟还没那么包容开放。”阿东关心地说。

“当然，我甚至不指望有生之年能看到那一天。不过我向你保证，你可以用学生时代校园恶霸的身份出场，结局是我用智谋斗倒了你。篇幅半页纸，不能更多。”陈信宏找回了轻松的语调。

阿东笑了：“所以我果然罪大恶极。”

这样很好，他们就该开些不着边际的玩笑。他们小心翼翼不去点燃导火线，于是对话波澜不惊地进行着。直到阿东手机响了。

“好，即刻过来。阵间见。拜拜。”

“老婆的召唤吗？”陈信宏活动活动快被冻僵的四肢。该去室外走走了。

“嗯，去玩具反斗城，事先约好的，不然怕我舍不得，怎么都得把你带回家去。可是台北需要你。你呢？”

“随便逛逛，书店唱片行之类。”

“什么时候再来？”

“也许明天，也许永远不。”

“那我是不是该哭着求你早点来？”阿东笑道，“哪怕知道你从不因为眼泪服软。”

“吓唬谁呢。”

他们相视而笑。陈信宏不无遗憾地想，可能只有一起喝到大醉，才能忘掉他们的矛盾。说出来也许好笑，相爱的情侣因为一个梦而争执不休以致形同陌路。他始终解释不了，那个梦，为什么他毫无犹疑立即相信。

但他下定了决心不再沾染酒精。是梦让他毅然决然，而现实里还没有人能叫他回心转意。

在咖啡店门口，陈信宏和阿东道别，约好下次台北见。

他怀疑对方会否想起多年前的那一次分别。时空转换，人是物非。热恋时他想过要把他们所有的告别装进玻璃瓶子里收藏，而塞进那一次之后，瓶子就满了。他没有再打开过瓶盖，怕溢出来。

“你还是没哭。我是不是一辈子见不到你的眼泪了？”那是阿东的告别语，说完他的眼眶倒先红了。然后他们硬着心肠说再见，各自被时间治愈。动辄把“一辈子”挂在嘴边，而这一辈子在告别之中逐渐死去。

陈信宏并不是不会哭。其实他想自己和温尚翊刚好相反。他看似坚强，却不堪一击；温尚翊看似温柔，却非常固执。

——说得好像他真认识温尚翊似的。他最好的朋友，他唯一的知己，他的团长。万一只是假的，只是虚空，只是一阵来去自由的风。

不过梅雨季节的风不那么自由，它潮湿又粘稠。陈信宏离开喧嚣的闹市区，在公园里找张长凳坐下。他左侧有棵枝繁叶茂的凤凰树，火红的花朵落了满地，人们目不斜视地踩着残花走过。这些行人和他的市民一样，陈信宏想，一样平凡，一样各个不同。他克制不住地在休假期间想起工作。

他看到个子高挑的年轻女人一边讲电话一边快步行走，浓妆掩盖不住她的黑眼圈——最高工时法案。

他看到苦眉愁脸的小孩子背着书包走在家长身边——教育系统的革新。

他看到步履蹒跚的老奶奶抱着猫走过，小花猫病怏怏的，闭着眼耷拉在老奶奶怀中，他们看似相依为命——流浪动物保护方法或是老人赡养条例，如果他没想起一桩往事。他蓦地起身离开，不忍再看。

他从没跟谁细说过这件小事。谁也不行。他不知道自己对听众有怎样的期待，好像安慰或是批评都不合时宜。或许他根本不想告诉别人，他害怕暴露自己的内心。他曾以为，随着年岁增长，他会渐渐摆脱这件事的影响。谁知道越久远的事情反而越能在时间紧逼的缝隙中存活，化作一根锋利的针，戳在心底。

和阿东分手后，陈信宏养过一只猫，是奶奶一位老友家新出生的布偶猫。巴掌大，灰白色，眼睛又黑又圆。他满心欢喜地将它带回家，却始终无法和无辜的它好好相处。他原本就摇摇欲坠的生活在它的影响下更加动荡不安，于是它灵巧跳跃、细声叫唤、柔软纠缠，都是过错。他明明给它起了名字，对它说得最多的却是“出去”。

“出去。”

“不许叫，出去。”

“离我远点，快出去！”

“能不能放过我？求求你出去。”

它害怕他，又想与他亲昵。它想与他亲昵，但它害怕他。

后来奶奶说，如果不能接受别的生命参与，不如趁早送回去。对你们都好。

他永不会忘记那个中秋节的夜晚，大家都和家人、伴侣或好友相聚，住宅区每一盏亮着的灯下都是欢声笑语。只有他孤单一个人，提着孤单一只猫，走在空荡荡的路上。在冷寂的黑暗中，他每走一步都感觉离地狱更近一步似的。而它叫得一声比一声更凄厉，拼命撕扯单薄的织物想要挣脱，仿佛预见到自己的命运。

“对不起。这是为你好。”他听到自己的声音在颤抖，如同鬼魅。他连自己都无法说服，不能原谅这样不负责任的放弃。才不到一个月，还没完全建立好和它的联系，就要断绝。

朋友们问起，他只简单说是送回去了。他们听闻，或多或少有些惊讶，然后这件事就不再被提起。他还是那个亲切善良的陈信宏，和别人家的猫狗永远相处融洽。

他知道一切都不同了，不可能当它没发生过，不是像熬夜后补一觉就能重新精神抖擞，或是像打碎了杯子就买个新的回来。他的生活受到四面八方的影响，从一只相处十几天的小猫，到一个一闪而过的梦。

好在那年生日当晚，他又做了那样的梦。一年没见，那个自己和伙伴们站上更大的舞台，一句你好就能让千万人欢呼，一声再见则让他们落泪。

他由此意识到自己应该走怎样的路。他太了解要如何得到拥戴。

他好像突然变成盲人，无法理解这个世界；也好像曾经什么都看不见，现在终于睁开了眼。他坚决戒酒，认真学习，参与社团，建立人脉。他怀抱清明的理想，身负双份的人生，在别人眼里，也算春风得意。一年一度的梦境让他反省自己的成败，也让他知道，他们都活得很好。

但他那么孤单。就像成长在荒漠之中的探险家，听信了预言便执意向海洋前进，没有指南针没有地图没有同伴，也不确定自己能够到达。他只是不知疲倦地走着。孤单的理想主义者。

而他想告诉温尚翊，我怕。

他知道温尚翊会说，告诉你，不能怕。

而他想告诉温尚翊，你拯救了我，甚至在我真正认识你之前。

他知道温尚翊会说，不，是你自己做到的。他会笑得格外温柔。

然后那笑容被大作的闹铃声打断。阳光强力地刺透窗帘。

陈信宏回过神来。阳光在巴士车窗和大楼外墙之间折射，晃了他的眼。他转头，诧异地发现自己身后有几位老人家在排队，与此同时双层巴士刚巧停下，车门随之打开。他也没看路线或终点站，脑子一热上了车，爬到上层，坐在第一排的大玻璃前。

这位置总让他感觉自己成为了城市的一部分。他只须坐着，然后街边大大小小形状各异的招牌就会自动扑面而来，而他灵活地一一闪避，像拥有什么特异功能似的。

他想起多年前台北曾引进过双层巴士，有一次他带着阿东乘车去郊区的山坡，说小时候他和弟弟在那儿大打出手而奶奶袖手旁观。那时候阿东说想不到你这么调皮，他说从小到大只有这一次被人摔进土里，其他时候都是衣冠禽兽啊不衣冠楚楚。那时候他们喝了太多酒，以至于回程被售票员拒之车外。那时候，他还不知道平行世界的存在。

巴士停停走走，太阳渐渐西沉，这正是电影人所谓的黄金时分。残余的阳光给世界披上柔情的外衣，万物只剩下金黑两色，连时间似乎都放缓了脚步。

那一刻，如果被定格，也分不清是黄昏或清晨。

然后巴士沿着隧道驶进维港下方。人工开拓的黑暗地带，不见自然光源，全凭灯光照亮。车沿着微微右倾的弯道开着，隧道的墙壁僵着脸向前延伸，好像要让巴士永远开不出去似的。

如果温尚翊是这片海的话，他知道自己愿意葬身海底。

最后巴士停下熄火，引擎停转，冷气关闭。陈信宏随着最后两位乘客一道下车。虽然天生方向感差，但他认出了还算熟悉的火车站和天桥，以及暮色中的红馆。

按照计划，这天本该有他们2014年香港演唱会的尾场，在另一个世界里。

而世事变幻，现在橱窗里的海报印有一张PS过度的美艳脸蛋。是她。以陈信宏对她的了解，写一篇深度采访顺带曝光几条八卦猛料不在话下。但也许阿东是对的。她并不非得是陈信宏了解的那个人。

红馆外部对陈信宏来说有些陌生，所以他绕着场地走了一圈——比想象的更小一些——然后找个地方坐下，打量周围各有目的的人们。小贩懂得依表演嘉宾来贩卖不同颜色的荧光棒，即将入场的观众手持门票满怀期待，而工作人员辛苦地做最后的准备，检查灯光、音响、舞台升降，或是临时买几份三明治。为了一场演唱会，这小小的系统有条不紊地运转。

原本该在后台等待上场的人，此时在场地外闲坐。

那么原本该坐在观众席上的人呢？也许依然拿着荧光棒放声尖叫欢迎主角出场。

这世界并不缺一支乐队，但陈信宏缺了温尚翊。他从未这般渴望身边有他陪伴。他也总如此渴望身边有他陪伴。

深蓝色渐次覆盖了天空。月亮被杂乱的人工光线排挤，孤独地待在天上，一言不发。

再抬头时，竟然看不见月亮了。那位置只有一片两片薄云。

他想，没准过去某天他和温尚翊进过同一家唱片店，隔着货架，各自寻找。他不能这样想下去，否则整张世界地图都会标记满他和温尚翊错过的地点。

但他大概永不会知道这些猜想是真是假。遮着月亮的薄云尚未散去。

晚安！大家好，我哋喺五月天！今天终于来到2014年五月天在红馆和大家的五月之约的最后一天了，时间过得很快，不过我想今天无论如何，希望大家在生命中，留下永恒的回忆……

陈信宏找了家茶餐厅吃到餐肉双蛋公仔面。味道和他想的不太一样，因为厨师因为店铺，因为没人和他一起。他打的回到中环，想随便走走却迷失在错乱的街道中。这是座月光下的逼仄城市，就像被巫婆恶毒的诅咒击中。闪耀霓虹难掩繁华背后的落寞。

不，不是城市的问题，而是他的问题。他知道关于这世界，人人都有无法接受的方面，比如到头来只是一个人走完全程，比如这世界的矛盾性本身。对他来说，无法接受的大概就是没有温尚翊。他们该是一体的，像家人也好像朋友也好地相亲相爱。

他走到兰桂坊一带。那音乐、灯光与人群，和台北东区如此相似，恍惚间仿佛重回酗酒的那段荒唐日子。

却是音乐最先抓住了他游弋的思绪。

他隐约听出是《The Star-Crossed Lovers》，明亮又哀伤。他第一次听到酒吧播这支曲子，因此抬头去望招牌。

魔方。

左一拧，右一转。出厂时紧密相连的两个色块就此分开，在拙劣的玩家手里再也恢复不了原样。这就是人生。

而乐曲还没停，仿佛有个失意人在低声倾诉，拽着陈信宏的袖口不放。所以他推开门走进去。门很厚重，像是陈年老宅中灰尘覆盖的木门，缓缓推开，便解开了尘封的历史。渐强的旋律是绝佳的背景音。那几秒钟被无限延长似的，像电影中的慢镜头，就此在脑海定格。

我必须说，作为台湾出生、台北长大的五个人组成的乐团，原来从没想过我们会在这里办演唱会，时光这么一走，今年已经是第九年，回想我们，从一开始认识大家，也不过十五年的时间，香港占了我们其中九年的回忆，现在想起来一切都很不可思议……

酒吧里人头攒动，而陈信宏敢说，他一眼就认出了他。

在层层叠叠的喧哗中，在暧昧不明的灯光里，在精致古典的柜台前面，在一张张泛红的人脸背后，站着一个温尚翊。

他西装革履，气定神闲，泰然自若，笑意盎然。陈信宏甚至不用听见，单从嘴型就能判断出他在讲什么：“请乐队再弹一遍。”

那一刻，陈信宏简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。也许从角膜到大脑皮层，整套视觉神经联合起来蒙骗了他也有可能。

他在新一遍乐曲中静静伫立，心随着旋律起伏，直至一曲终了，训练有素的服务生走过来，礼貌地问：“先生，有什么可以帮到你？”

“请问那是谁？”

“我们老板，温生。”

是他。陈信宏强忍翻涌的情绪，让服务生引自己坐在视野良好的桌边，说先看看餐牌。但他终究不放心，又招手叫来另一位服务生：“朋友介绍我来，请问你们老板温尚翊先生是哪位？”

服务生指向温尚翊：“很巧，老板原先说今天有事不来的。”

没错，很巧。是巧合，也是真实发生在他眼前并向前延伸的人生。

“先生怎么称呼？要请温生过来吗？”

“不用了。麻烦给我一杯橙汁，谢谢。”

他关掉手机，静静观察温尚翊。这一坐就是三个小时。

他不饿，完全没有胃口，仿佛除了大脑之外，心脏不再向其他器官供血，脊椎以下的神经系统全都麻痹。他一边看着温尚翊跟各色人等谈笑，一边猜测他的过去。香港的酒吧老板，台北的吉他手，现实，梦境。像是曾有深奥的隐喻从他身边溜走，今天才揭晓本体。

温尚翊，温尚翊，温尚翊。他无法再想别的什么。

坦白说今年在刚开始唱的时候，本来想说明年要不要稍微让大家休息一年，是说真的因为每年回来香港唱，大家这么辛苦，但是我们不怕辛苦，但是没有新歌的话也就不知道让大家有些什么新的感动和感觉。不过不过，就在昨天我们决定，因为明年是第十年所以还会来。谢谢大家。大家回家的路上要小心，明年见！

午夜之后，温尚翊回到柜台里面，和其他两位调酒师打了招呼，帮几个熟客调了酒，然后半倚着柜台望向乐队。画面几近完美，只是指间缺了一根烟，或一片拨片，或一把琴颈，或一叠乐谱。陈信宏的思绪不受控制，越飘越远，到了另个世界。

而温尚翊偶尔掠过的眼神，明明只是没有焦点的扫视，却把他心里的高墙逐一轰炸成粉末。没有什么魔方酒吧，没有什么知名乐团，只是温尚翊和陈信宏，两个人，相隔不到二十米。

陈信宏终于走上前。他面对千百人的大场面从不曾怯场，此刻心跳却如擂鼓般激烈。酒吧里人声嘈杂，他像是突然得了耳鸣，所有声响都变为单调的波幅，横亘在梦境和现实之间。

“怪……阿翊……温尚翊先生。”他找到自己的声音，并终于真正在这个世界醒来。

那人抬眼看他，露出职业性的微笑：“晚上好，应该是初次见面，请问怎么称呼？”

看那双眼睛！看他——那双眼睛！真真正正地在自己眼前的，凝视着自己的，那双明亮的专注的眼睛。就像海洋，而他迫不及待纵身投入。

“叫我阿信好了。”他调整呼吸，坐上吧凳，拿出镜头前训练有素的架势来，“今天第一次来，很喜欢你的酒吧，装潢音乐气氛都恰到好处。”

“很高兴你喜欢。”温尚翊笑容中自信满满，“阿信，喝什么酒？”

“Gimlet，谢谢。” 

温尚翊将金酒和柠檬汁按3:1兑好摇匀，倒进鸡尾酒杯中，递给陈信宏：“马洛？”

陈信宏笑了：“没错。”简直像是误打误撞对上了暗号，就此相认。

温尚翊给自己也调了一杯：“那是我开酒吧的灵感来源，所以这杯我请你。”

“那我不客气了。谢谢你。”陈信宏小口呷酒，细细品味，“不是我假意奉承，不过这酒与众不同。”戒酒多年，他从没忘记酒精的味道，就像他即使从梦中醒来，也难以忘记团长大人身上那混合了尼古丁、薄荷、麦芽和木屑的气息。

“因为这柠檬汁。说来很少有人点Gimlet，餐牌都没写，只有我偶尔自己调了喝，所以也是个人看法，这柠檬汁酸而不涩，清香中带点苦尾，是调Gimlet的上乘选择。”

“不，原因在你，温先生，因为你调了这杯酒。”陈信宏直视对方双眼，“我们来玩个游戏吧，一个赌局，我请你喝酒。你爱喝什么？威士忌如何？”

“好，奉陪到底。”温尚翊从柜台里拿出一瓶没开封的酒，“这是我的珍藏，Jim Beam Black Label，你一定喜欢。说吧，怎么赌？”

“我猜有关你的一切，猜对一项，你就得喝一杯，错了我自罚一杯。”

“行。你又不是福尔摩斯，能猜出什么？”他大概觉得新奇，一口答应。

“看，我知道你的名字，而你还不知道我的。”

温尚翊不以为然：“随便问个服务生都能知道。”他又取出两只干净的玻璃杯放在柜台上，“开始吧，阿信。”

“你喜欢Beatles。”

“没错。”他倒酒，而后一饮而尽，“有点意思，你怎么猜到的？今晚可都是爵士乐。”

“怎么样，你要不要继续？也喜欢U2对吧。”

“……OK。再来。”

“也许还喜欢……Blur。”陈信宏故意说。

“哈，完全错了。应该是Oasis。”温尚翊举杯示意，陈信宏笑笑，喝下的仿佛是小时候生病妈妈给调的蜂蜜水。甘之如饴。他想。不管从哪个角度。

“除了音乐，还有什么别的？”

“说说你的生日吧。你沉稳又果决，却做酒吧生意，想必性格里有自相矛盾的部分，即使身处束缚之中却仍向往自由，如此说来，应该是出生在秋冬之交；而秋的变化多端占了上风，当是11月底。”

“胡扯。”温尚翊笑道，“可居然说中了。让我猜猜，你是个算命先生？”他指指陈信宏挂在T恤领口的墨镜，“装备倒齐全。”

“至于年份，你带有70年代生人的老成，不过心态年轻，我赌——1976年。”

“又给你猜对了。一次过，喝双份。喂，你是不是事先调查过我？”

“对天发誓，绝对没有。你别胡思乱想，好好享受这个游戏就是。”

“好。”温尚翊饶有兴致地给自己满上。

“相比狗，更喜欢猫。”

喝酒。

“热爱运动。”

“详细点。”

“篮球。”

喝酒。

“刚上映的X战警有看首映。”

“神奇，连这都能猜中。那天难得起早，赶第一场。看样子你也喜欢吧？异类生而不幸。”

喝酒。

如此这般，推杯换盏。时间伴着威士忌由黑暗管道流逝。和他聊天出乎意料地容易，和梦境里的初识没什么两样。

“最后一个吧。来个特别的。”陈信宏沉吟半晌，“裸奔过。”说出口就想笑。

“……我不明白。你到底怎么做到的？”温尚翊二话不说喝完最后一杯。

陈信宏悠悠扯开话题：“坐飞机的时候，你有没有注意过前面座位上的枕巾广告？前几天来香港我无意才发现，上次还是银行的广告，这次换作白酒。想一想背后的交易，航空公司招标，中标的厂商说定内容和价格，印制广告，工作人员一一换上。在我们看不到的地方，金钱交易也好，爱恨情仇也好，每分每秒有多少事情发生，我们不可能全都了解。所以我能了解新认识的你，只是因为具备你没听说过的能力。你可以当作什么物理学定律来理解。月亮为什么绕着地球转？生来如此。不必非得理解原因。看过《大河恋》吗？有句台词说，we can love completely without complete understanding。”

“没看过，不过我喜欢这句话。顺带一提，月亮绕着地球是因为万有引力。我本可能成为一个科学家，却开了酒吧，你能理解原因吗？”

不，你本可能成为吉他手。陈信宏喝了一口酒说：“我猜，因为香港这地方不适合科学家生存。”

“我同意。只是年轻的时候爱上一个人，就跟着过来了。”

陈信宏不假思索地追问：“后来呢？”

“不知你在香港长住过没。这地方有一种魔力，哪怕你并不打心底喜欢它，也难以离开。想一想，爸妈身体健康自得其乐，我经营酒吧也过得很好，没有非回去不可的理由。”

“我能理解。”陈信宏发自内心地赞同。可仔细想想，别说香港，自己不曾在台北以外的城市长期停留。即使那个自己也没有。所有陌生的地方都只是驿站，走得再远、感觉再孤单，也不会无家可回。那么他的感同身受，到底来自哪里？

“我去参加那人的婚礼时也没想到，在香港一待就是二十年。总在说要走了要走了，但居然一不留神扎了根。有时候我想，人生最美好的年华全都耗在这里。可是再一想，不在香港，又该在哪里呢？”

“你这么说有点宿命论的意思。”

“你一副很了解我的样子，难道不知道我是宿命论者吗？”温尚翊语气不善地反问他，“这可是很基础的级别。”

陈信宏一时惊讶得组织不出语言来辩解。宿命论者？宿命论者！

“其实你只是在给我贴标签。喜欢Beatles又爱猫的人有那么多，你不可能靠零散标签就了解我的全部，我们毕竟素昧平生。”

陈信宏定定地看着他熟悉的这张脸。那一瞬间他释然了，就连以梦境相通的两个世界的自己都个性不同，更何况两个温尚翊？可就算有不同的成长经历不同的人生观甚至哪怕不同的外貌不同的性别，他还是深深被陌生的温尚翊的灵魂所吸引。即使不完全了解，也可以爱得全心全意。多精妙的台词。

“我知道，这种手段大概适合勾引小女生，让她们惊呼‘哇塞好巧哦简直是灵魂伴侣’。”陈信宏笑道，“但谁又能了解谁的全部？可惜我明天就走，下次来香港再来找你喝酒闲聊，不就能多了解一部分的你？”

“随时欢迎。”温尚翊说，“你这么有意思的客人可不多。这是我的名片，看好地址，认清招牌，下次别走进其他酒吧。”

陈信宏接过小小的卡片，白纸黑字，就像庄严的法律。他想拿自己的名片，手伸进牛仔裤口袋才发觉不对：“不好意思，我今天换了外套……”

温尚翊打断他：“道歉干什么，告诉我你尊姓大名，等不到你来就追杀到台北去。”他幼稚地比了个一剑穿心的动作，神似沉迷于武侠片的中学生。

“陈信宏。相信的信，宏大的宏。”

“陈信宏。阿信。好。”温尚翊亲热地勾住新朋友的肩膀，“叫我怪兽吧。”

噢，当然。否则还能是什么。等陈信宏反应过来，已来不及收起会心的笑容。

“有什么好笑？”

“想起了我的老朋友。”某种意义上，那是他未曾谋面的老友。除了记忆，那大脑里错综复杂的神经元的游戏，除此之外没有一丁点证据。手机通讯录里没有他的名字。社交网站上没有他的留言。相册里没有他们俩的合照。他以比虚拟人物更缥缈的方式存在于这个世界，如果有一天陈信宏死去，他也将随之消失。

墙上的钟指向两点，酒吧即将打烊，服务生逐个提醒客人，乐队成员收起乐器。温尚翊招手叫萨克斯风乐手过来，温和地说：“请你饮杯。生日快乐。”

他话音刚落，酒吧里灯光全灭，有人推了点着蜡烛的蛋糕出来。摇曳烛光中，寿星热泪盈眶。陈信宏控制不住地转头去看温尚翊，他的眼中像有汩汩流淌的小河，挟裹着难明的情绪上下浮动。猜不出他在想什么。阿东说得没错，这不是他自以为了解的那个温尚翊，完全不是。

他们两个中年人跟着大帮年轻人拍手唱完生日快乐歌。欢呼过后灯亮了，陈信宏毫无防备地对上温尚翊的目光，那么温暖，那么耀眼，他简直以为自己的心思全暴露了。而温尚翊只是认真地说：“你唱歌挺好听的。”

“不瞒你说，我曾是个乐团主唱。”说起这种话题，陈信宏难免心跳加速。

“哦？我高中玩过band，当吉他手。但觉得没意思，后来手又受伤，就不弹了。”温尚翊举起右手主动说明，“手腕韧带拉伤，不弹吉他之后慢慢好了。”他的手干干净净，骨节分明，五指在空中作出扫弦的样子来。

陈信宏本打算问他伤势如何，这样一来也不必多说。反是另一个话头让他在意：“没意思？”

“哪能那么幸运，第一次玩band就遇到合适的团员？大多数学生乐团不就这么挨个消失的。”温尚翊看了陈信宏一眼，“不过我在想，如果早点认识你，也许我们会组成很赞的团。”“你可真相信我。”

陈信宏笑了笑，“我也这么想，非常确定。”

“我们常常说，主唱有种特别的气质，即使独自一人，也像带着整个乐团一样。”

“我确实有这感觉。”陈信宏这才相信，自己从不孤独。就算没走进这酒吧，即使此生他都无法证明那梦境不是妄想，他也从不孤独。他拥有的，不曾因时间流逝或空间转换而消失。

有人拿了切好的蛋糕给他们。大块奶油粘在一次性纸碟上，香气扑鼻而来。年轻的孩子们喝酒吃蛋糕，说笑打闹。世界在他们闪亮的眼睛里。

“我二十岁的生日也这么过的。酒吧，乐队，蛋糕，热闹得不得了。未来明明没有着落，却一点都不担心。胡闹的年轻人。”陈信宏说。

“二十岁？”

“嗯，因为不爱过生日，那一个就记得特别清楚。”

“我也怕过，被围着唱生日歌会很尴尬，就像……”他歪着头，想找一个合适的比方。

“就像当众全裸跳四小天鹅一样。”陈信宏帮他说出来。

温尚翊赞同地大笑：“没错！”

陈信宏能理解那个自己为什么费尽笔墨去写海洋、天空、星月、彩虹。眼前这个人能让他想起一切美好的意象，而一切美好的意象也能让他想起这个人。

“阿信，我见过你吗？”这人笑问。

陈信宏斩钉截铁地否认。命运设定如此，有的陈信宏在十六岁遇到温尚翊，有的要等到三十九。有的穷尽一生和温尚翊错过。

“我想也是。不过有点懂相见恨晚了。”温尚翊拍了拍陈信宏的肩膀，“我敢说你也懂。”

他没用什么力气，但陈信宏感觉自己的心跳骤停，而后重新在胸腔内有力地振动。也许是以和温尚翊一样的频率。

一小时后人群散尽，温尚翊掏出钥匙锁上大门。钥匙圈上甩来甩去的小塑料薄片像是拨片。陈信宏本能地猜想它背后有故事。酒吧的招牌暗了，没入沉沉夜色。四下里静悄悄。

他们该去吃庆功宴的。陈信宏想。然后借着夜色掩护自由自在地徜徉街头。也许偶尔邂逅个歌迷，签名合影，拒收礼物。

“阿信你怎么走？”

陈信宏指了大概方向：“我走回酒店十分钟左右。你呢？”

“坐巴士回家。要不是房子小，来我家喝酒也不错。”

“我很喜欢你的酒吧。”

“我知道。”他微笑，并不是失去耐心的模样。笑纹中几分戏谑，几分笃定。

陈信宏这才想起自己早说过这话。他感觉还有些模糊，不知哪些句子是真的由自己说出口，哪些只是梦中的浮光掠影。他还没完全适应这个世界。

在通宵巴士站，陈信宏跟温尚翊挥手说再见，同时知道自己死去了一点点。并不难过，并无留恋，说的是再见，就一定会再见。裤子左侧口袋里装有酒吧老板的名片，硬挺的纸张让他安心。酒吧不像缥缈的梦境，不会眼睛一睁就消失无踪。

这繁华的城市尚未苏醒，还沉浸在最深的黑暗中。陈信宏神志清醒地离开酒吧街区，一直走到海边。方向明确，不受酒精或邂逅的影响。他从来都很清楚，其实不论东南西北，一直走下去，总能见到海洋。海洋是这星球所有生命的起源和归宿。

但海洋早就醒了。或者说，海洋从不曾沉睡。波涛上下起伏，由他脚边的海岸线荡去遥远的彼岸，丰泽土地或吞噬生命，卷起风暴或安抚震颤。

他想起晨间预兆似的噩梦，想起亲身度过却已模糊的时时刻刻和年年月月，并想象将来的路。不论笔直或曲折，不论平坦或坎坷。

想问他酒吧名字的来历，想知道他为什么因为一本书开业，想听他过去三十多年的经历，想追溯到底哪里出了错。不过大可不必着急。他找到他了，获得定位，牢牢抓紧。就像疲惫的旅人跋山涉水回家，没有找不到路的道理。

所以他对着海展开笑颜。被海风熏醉了似的。

虽然没能幸运到在少年时代相识，但他们总算各自健康地活着，拥有一份值得称道的事业，并且终于相遇。也许重逢是更准确的描述。

他和他，从不曾是独立的个体，也不会成为彼此的全世界。

然而他亲眼见到了海洋，便再不惧怕回到荒漠。


	5. 尾声

2011年12月31日，夜。气象局组长温尚翊和杂志社总编陈信宏窝在家，静候午夜到来。

陈信宏左手支着脑袋侧躺在床上，右手点击笔电的触摸屏打开一个文档，向下拉到某段歌词，不出声地读一遍以再次确认。几年来他有点钻牛角尖，像个八卦的小报记者，执着地从蛛丝马迹中探寻那个陈信宏的心理，还不能让温尚翊察觉，因为他想帮自己守住秘密。至少那个陈信宏还没说出口。

期待一趟旅程，精彩万分，你却还在等。  
等到荒废青春，用尽体温，才开始悔恨。  
期待一种永恒，却怕伤痕，怕碎骨粉身。  
最后还是一个人，没有神，你孤独地生存。

他也是习惯与文字打交道的人，怎么看那几个词语都不是无可替代，甚至有个别略显突兀。一次还能说是偶然，两次就一定是有意为之。由此他贸然对那个自己下了结论——爱而不得。

他曾梦到过空荡荡的世界，他彷如海中一粒沙，被无所不在的孤单包围。那个梦没再出现过，他无从判断是不是所谓的平行世界。他宁愿不是。不幸福的陈信宏有一个就够了。

他想得出神，听得背后的温尚翊没头没脑地说：“喂陈信宏，明年我们一定要合照。你看斯里兰卡景色这么美，全是我一个人，好可惜。这海多蓝。”

陈信宏于是知道温尚翊是在重温他们今年生日旅行的照片了。

“可是我只想拍你和风景啊。”

“可是你比风景还好看啊。”温尚翊说着凑过来，脸红红的，“又在看。觉得这首写得好吗？”

陈信宏也两颊发烫，年纪越大越纯情似的：“还好，雕琢的痕迹太重。不得不说更喜欢早年的那些。”

“我也觉得。唉，我很担心那个陈信宏。他好像越来越远离普通的生活，像有条边界，跨不过去。谜一样看不透。”

“这几年你也试过，你改变不了那个自己，更无法纠正那个陈信宏。要是他不想说，你一定问不出原因。”陈信宏挤牙膏一般慢吞吞地说，“其实不幸福也好，这样才写得出好作品。对痛苦敏感的人往往能做出好的艺术。”

“你是不是知道什么？”温尚翊怀疑地眯眼。

“你想，如果真有千千万万个平行世界，活着千千万万个温尚翊和陈信宏，哪可能个个都幸福？也许有什么法则呢，比如不可以相互影响。”

“没准那个我能梦到另一个平行世界，但这个我一无所知。也不可以将两个以上的世界联系在一起。”

“对，所以最重要的是此时此刻。没准魔方被神的手随意扭动之后，这场景会成为某个陈信宏或者温尚翊的好梦。”

温尚翊握住陈信宏的手：“我好庆幸。”

“为什么？”

“没有经历过知道有你存在、却找不到你的时候。那该有多痛苦。”

是啊。陈信宏心想。大概就像生活在陆地和海洋调转位置的干涸世界，什么都错乱了。

他微微一笑。而他们掌心的纹路贴合在一起，紧密相连。

隐隐约约，听到烟花绽放的声音，101大厦想必灯火正辉煌。每一个全新的日子，都和他一起迎接。不会有更好的开局。不会有更好的结局。

2018年12月31日，夜。酒吧老板温尚翊对着平板电脑看当日要闻回放。乐队不连贯的演奏在空荡荡的墙壁之间萦绕碰撞。

屏幕上，新任台北市长陈信宏面带微笑独自出现在机场，偶遇某地下乐团吉他手，那位曾放话永远不向主流妥协的叛逆中年竟然主动上前要求合影。镜头里的陈信宏挂着亲切的笑容向周围人挥手，页面显示的相关新闻有“市长亲临立法院为Live House正名”“经各方努力又一间Live House得以保存”“民调显示新任市长支持率飙高”“麻辣锅！阿信不为人知的嗜好”。

温尚翊没主动问过陈信宏的职业，陈信宏也没说，直到他从新闻中读到才知晓。他想，这样的人，想查清自己的底细应该易如反掌。至于为什么偏偏是自己，温尚翊懒得追究。宿命这个词可以被用来解释任何不期的相遇。

乐队集体停下，聚成一团讨论。这时门开了。温尚翊看见新闻主角走进来，于是站起身。

“你来了。喝什么？”

这人每次出现都是当月的最后一天，后来温尚翊索性将每月的最后一天设为休息日，专等陈信宏到来；只留下乐队可以排练。抛开政党领袖的身份不说，陈信宏是个有意思的人。比起政客来他似乎适合做个诗人之类的艺术家，然而必要时他也能装备起官场上练就的虚情假意。他明明是太阳，却总谦称自己只是在折射光线。他真实，鲜活，热忱，坚定，像一场激烈的球赛，又像一首动人的情诗。

有这样的人格魅力，能赢得今年台北市长大选，也理所当然。

“我上星期在新加坡Long Bar喝到Sling，很不错。”陈信宏坐上吧凳，举手和乐队众人打个招呼。他喜欢这个刚成立一年的学生乐队，有机会总要和他们聊聊，做的音乐也好，面对的挫折也好。虽然他说自己是主唱只是开玩笑，不过看得出，他对音乐颇有研究。

温尚翊拿出瓶瓶罐罐调酒：“我有看到新闻。说来媒体对你的关注度简直前所未有。”

“对，他们比我的助理更了解我每天的行程。想要我帮你打广告吗？”

“这么说来你收了那家麻辣锅多少钱？”温尚翊把装着新加坡司令（Singapore Sling）的飓风杯递给陈信宏，自己则迅速调了一杯锈钉（Rusty Nail）。

“终身免费吃猪脑的特权，”陈信宏和他碰杯，“以及一张得到保证的选票。收服反对党民可不容易，他承认我那传遍网路的外号‘猪脑’就是由他而起。我就说嘛，我只在他家坚持吃了好多年。”

温尚翊当然了解，没有人能得到一面倒的喜爱，陈信宏也不例外。但他每每看见论坛上不着边际的谩骂都感到无奈。与其做支持他的选民，他想要像剑之于侠客、麦克风之于主唱、方向盘之于赛车手那样，站在他身边陪他分担，给他力量，告诉他不要怕。

尽管他不会怕。他在乎的只是他的政治理想。

“士杰说Live House的事情多亏有你。他一定没想到，这句评价真能传到你耳朵里。”

“士杰？”

“我表弟啦。”/“哦，你表弟。”

两个人同时说完，愣在当场。温尚翊腹诽怎么几年过去你还搞这一套特务调查，听得陈信宏生硬地解释说：“保护Live House是我一个老朋友的心愿。在党内我很早就提倡扶持文化产业的政策，尤其是音乐方面，现在乐坛式微，更应该给从业者足够的发展空间。只是当年人微言轻，发挥不了用处。现在总算能做点什么。”他流露出些许骄傲的神情，旋即恢复惯常的冷静自持。

温尚翊自诩认识陈信宏四年多，面对面聊天也好，看电视里的采访片段也好，从没见过他这般的少年意气。可这志得意满的面庞，温尚翊并不觉得陌生。

是谁呢？在他形形色色的朋友之中，有谁踌躇满志终能得偿所愿？

他苦思冥想，而乐队开始排练新年里要用的一系列改编曲目。年轻的主唱抱着吉他站在话筒前，略带一丝局促，开了口就神态自若，身体微微摇摆，与律动相得益彰，手腕自然地扫出和弦节奏：“I once had a girl, or should I say, she once had me……”

陈信宏静静听歌，不时点头，好像很是欣赏。

曲终的零落掌声中，温尚翊突发奇想：“阿信，不如你去唱一个。想听你好好唱歌。”

陈信宏明显犹豫片刻，倒没有反对，走上舞台。只见他和乐队轻声交流几句，几个年轻人比了OK，吉他手换把木吉他弹起简单清新的前奏，而陈信宏紧紧握住话筒，数着节拍开口唱道：“Oh my love, for the first time in my life, my eyes are wide open……”他声音不似经过训练的歌手张弛有度，始终略显拘谨，那细微的颤抖却恰恰合了这歌的情绪。因爱而得的欢愉，以及因这欢愉而来的患得患失。

像是在海里游得筋疲力尽的人突然看到陆地，温尚翊就这么毫无预兆地想起来了。二三十年前他做过一个复杂的梦，如同悬疑电影一样结构精巧，环环相扣；又像是漫长的人生，有生，有死，和那之间的万事万物。在梦的尽头，有个年轻人站在舞台上，神采飞扬，叫人无法移开视线。而梦里的自己坐在观众席前排，听周围的人着了魔般不遗余力地扯着嗓子喊：“阿信！阿信！”

那一刻，梦境现实仿佛合二为一。温尚翊一味沉浸在错觉中，甚至没留意陈信宏已经回到旁边。

“阿信！阿信！”热烈的呼喊掀起巨浪，遮天蔽日。

那普通的两个字沿着交错的神经元来到他嘴边：“阿信。”一出声他就愣住了。这太荒诞，难道他真的见过二十多岁的陈信宏，在他自己二十多岁时候的梦中梦里？

“怎么？”陈信宏挑眉问道。

左侧眉梢的痣跃出刘海。年轻人模糊的身影，跨过层层叠叠梦境的疆界，幻化为眼前这个神色淡漠的中年政客。

尽管荒诞，却不得不相信。就像初识那天陈信宏所谓天文学定律的说法。不必非得理解原因。

温尚翊清清嗓子说：“我认出你了。”

2025年12月31日，夜。前五月天团长兼吉他手温尚翊按响前五月天主唱陈信宏家的门铃。

半分钟后，门开了。陈信宏探出脸来：“怎么是你？不是说出国度假吗？也不打个电话告诉我。”

温尚翊径直向里走：“你不觉得这样很像高中的时候吗？就你突然来我家楼下叫我跟你骑机车去淡水啊。”他走进客厅。角落里唱片机播着爵士乐，音量不大，听来有些熟悉。

“Duke Ellington。”陈信宏在他背后说，仿佛读懂他的心思似的。

温尚翊点点头，大大咧咧坐进沙发：“我们提前回来了。昨天到的。”还是陈信宏会生活，分开久了最想念的竟然是他家沙发。比自己家的床还舒服。

“哦？怎么一个人过来？”陈信宏打开冰箱取了一罐台啤递给温尚翊，坐在他旁边的单人沙发上。

“刚把她送去姐妹淘聚会，说大家约好这次一起抛弃老公跨年。”温尚翊一副习以为常的样子，“女人就是麻烦。”

陈信宏摊开手：“抱歉，没办法感同身受。”

“看你幸灾乐祸的。你家小五呢？”温尚翊拿个抱枕塞在腰后，伸伸懒腰，四下环视，不见上次来访时霸占沙发的新生命。

“没多久就送回去了。养不来。还挨了玛莎一顿骂。”

他着实有些意外：“怎么会？你和菜头粿玩得那么好。”

“想来都有点怪，五十岁的中年独居男人养只小猫。像个变态大叔。也许把它吃了才是故事的正常走向。”

“你也没有很上心对吧，连名字都起得随随便便。”

陈信宏哼了一声，大概就算承认。

温尚翊看他不想多说，也就不再问，正打算聊聊自己在利物浦的见闻，陈信宏出声了，神情很是落寞：“怪兽，很少有人像你这么善良。不只是收养流浪猫什么的，还有其他……一切。”

温尚翊笑了：“相信我，养不来猫不代表你不善良。”如果说他拥有什么美德，那就一定能在陈信宏身上发现同样的。他们少有的不同点之一，只是一个倾向内敛而一个更加外放。而随着年纪增长，甚至这一点都逐渐同化。

然后他收起笑容，仔细打量陈信宏，“你瘦了。”

“应该说是不浮肿了。”陈信宏伸手去拿电脑旁边自己的水杯，不经意碰到鼠标，屏保程序终止。

温尚翊目光停在屏幕上：“这是……”

“嗯，你没看错。”是2019年他们告别歌坛前的最后一期综艺，节目主打煽情牌，台下歌迷哭声震天。因此并不算值得回味的经历。

“这一段！”温尚翊想起来了，游戏环节，要求他们五个分别用一个意象形容其他团员。主持人小妹不知为何万分紧张，场面略显混乱，而温尚翊和石锦航互相揭晓答案后，台下突然有歌迷晕倒——后来他们才知道，是因为通宵排队入场而体力透支——节目因此暂停，恢复后导演组趁机指示主持人重启快问快答，之前的游戏就像街边不起眼的垃圾桶，一路过便被丢在脑后。

“这是原始片段，没有播出，前几天朋友从旧资料里找出来给我的。”陈信宏熟练地操控键盘，切换画面，放大局部，“我想看你们都写了什么，但摄影师没拍到你和石头的答题板。”

“海洋。”温尚翊说，“不用看了，我给你的评价是海洋。我想过要写镜子，你懂的，那种和镜像一起成长的感觉。不过想了想还是海洋更准确。”他记得清楚，从刚刚相识的时候，自己就这样定义了陈信宏。就像海洋，才华横溢，深不见底。无法看清他的全部，也说不尽他的美好。

陈信宏背对着他，身体仿佛僵住一样，许久不动。然后他十指飞舞，画面模糊了几秒，接着放大定格。白板黑字。在印刷体的“怪兽”二字后面，俨然是陈信宏的笔迹——“海洋”。

陈信宏转过头，望着温尚翊，缓缓绽开笑颜。“果然。”他说。眼角的皱纹清晰可见，像岩画一般。于是温尚翊意识到自己也不再年轻。

“你还记得吗，有一年我过生日病倒，跟你聊了很久。”陈信宏双手摩挲着陶瓷杯，“你后来真的没再问过我。”

他语焉不详，然而温尚翊第一时间就懂了：“因为后来我才发现，我一直都知道。可能年轻的时候不懂事，但其实我应该是最清楚的那个。”

“这还差不多。”陈信宏笑了笑，但眼中水光潋滟似的。他这人明明出了名的泪点高。

然后他举杯，再也说不出什么。

不必有多余的言语。他如此坦诚，即使从来不说。

世俗的琐碎的平淡无奇的，或者光鲜的精彩的万人瞩目的，都是他们的生活。他时常感到恐惧，因为一切都变化得太快，而他又太过渺小。茫茫宇宙里，他是不起眼的一星微尘，想要在瞬息万变之中守住自己的真心。

他想他做到了。他为自己多年来的坚持感到骄傲。

任它是电光火石的爱情，高山流水的友情，不离不弃的亲情——

他只是爱着他，一直如此。因此他永远拥有海洋。

【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的灵感在2012年写《门》的时候就有了，那时我非常确定自己一定要写一篇同人题为《海洋》无论内容如何；后来设定几经修改，2014年才真正写好。平行世界不过只是个骨架，想说的东西，还是在他们的日常生活里，借他们的对话表达出来。
> 
> 我爱看BE但自己通常会写HE。这次并没有执着说结局一定要怎么样，事实上结局也确实没有固定的答案。我想这样才像真实的生活，无所谓悲喜。
> 
> 上部写到腾格里沙漠是因为2013年去了宁夏。这些年我去了哪儿生活在哪儿，就喜欢把故事地点设定在哪儿。神奇的是，写的时候我还没去过兰州，但就这么写了几笔；写完之后没多久我真的去了兰州（以及敦煌）。可惜我去的那天兰州下了雨..
> 
> 上部火车上阿信说的小说是村上春树的《国境以南太阳以西》，在三个世界都有出现的爵士曲The Star-crossed Lovers也是因为看这本小说才听说。非常美妙的曲子。
> 
> 中部阿信借给怪兽的书是《漫长的告别》，主人公是硬汉马洛与醉鬼蓝诺士，里面出现了有名的鸡尾酒“螺丝起子”即Gimlet。
> 
> 中部说到的爆米花大片、下部说酒吧老板看了首映的分别是《X战警：第一战》和《X战警：逆转未来》，还掺和进了X教授的控制思想啦、老万的对抗自然啦..这纯粹是夹带私货= =
> 
> 下部市长和朋友在咖啡厅听到的歌是《浪子心声》，14年五月之约有唱过这歌。
> 
> 市长第一次看见酒吧老板的那一段描写是模仿汪曾祺《晚饭花》片段，自知笔力太弱，根本抓不住原版精髓。
> 
> 尾声里乐队唱的歌是Beatles的Norwegian Wood；市长唱给酒吧老板的歌是John Lennon的Oh My Love。
> 
> 酒吧老板所谓“主唱有种特别的气质”是汪峰在好声音第三季盲选时候评价陈乐基的用语，我当时看节目一听这话就快哭了，第一时间想到主唱。
> 
> 引用的歌词分别来自《忘词》和《第二人生》。已经是用烂了的梗吧。
> 
> 引用的大段话是主唱大人2014年红馆尾场时说的。
> 
> 首发于百度贴吧，ID是落岚之影。
> 
> 后来在晋江也发过一份，ID是柳小桃。
> 
> 后来在Lofter也发过一份，ID是流岚。
> 
> 都是我。
> 
> 虽然一直知道，写过一篇文和没写那篇文，造就的是两种人生。但多年后的今天，听到《浪子心声》还会无端泪目，才真正了解这篇文对我自己的影响。
> 
> “命里有时终须有，命里无时莫强求。”
> 
> 以上。谢谢阅读。


End file.
